Naruto, the friend of many
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: Discontinued. For anyone who wants to, you can use the characters, jutsu, etc as long as you give me credit for the original ideas. I will make a remake of it.
1. Naruto Returns

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 1. Naruto's Return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

Shikamaru, the lazy-ass jounin has been on guard at Konoha's main gate for half of a year, ever since Naruto left to find Sasuke. Tsunade commanded him to watch the gate in case Naruto came back. Kakashi came to check on him, and Shikamaru was looking through his binoculars and said,

"Trees, trees, trees, gold with red... trees, trees, wait, WHAT?!?! KAKASHI LOOK THROUGH HERE!" Kakashi was looking, and saw our blonde hero walking over to us, and he was holding Sasuke in his arms.

"Well well well... look who we have here, Konoha's #1 Hyper-active Knuckle-Headed Ninja, Naruto." Kakashi said to Shikamaru. Naruto suddenly collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

In Naruto's mindscape

**"Well, brat, what do you want?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Nothing, and I thought we agreed not to call me brat, if I don't call you 'fur ball'" Naruto simply stated.

**"Ah, maybe so kit, but we also-"**

"We both know _that_ agreement is null and void."

**"You mean it is void to you, but to me if you pass out because of chakra exhaustion I will still call you brat. Kit, it is time for you to wake up..."**

In the real world

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up... WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Naruto heard from an unknown source.

_"Who is that? The voice sounds farmilar... It sounds like.. Shikamaru?"_ Naruto was thinking.

"Yo, is that Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" Shikamaru blatantly said.

"Well, I killed Sasuke-teme, and asked Shinigami-kun to keep his soul from eternal torment."

"Shinigami-_KUN_?" Shikamaru asked confused and surprised.

"Yes, Shinigami-kun, Shikamaru. We became very good friends on my travels after I killed the Akatsuki leader, Pein. That released the Akatsuki from his 'spell', per say."

"What do you mean by spell?"

"The rings made them do whatever he wanted them to do."

"Oh"

"Then I killed Orichimaru, and the Shinigami appeared before me, thanking me for killing two people seeking to gain immortality. He explained that if they gained immortality, it would throw the balance of the world off. Then we would witness the 'apocalypse' as he stated it."

"Oh, well you have been out for oh... 2 days..."

"WHAT?!?!?! KILLING SASUKE SHOULD NOT HAVE KNOCKED ME OUT FOR THAT LONG..."

"Geeze, could you stop yelling? You are so troublesome... Well might as well tell you that Tsunade wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Ok, I will be going now..."


	2. Tsunade's Mission

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan.-" Naruto started.

"Naruto you jackass, I specifically told you NOT to go after Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled as she used a chakra enhanced punch to obliterate Naruto's face.

"DAMNIT, that hurt like HELL. You broke my fucking nose, shit."

"Who gives a fuck, HMM. I tell you not to go after Sasuke, then what do you do? You go after Sasuke."

"Whatever" Naruto says as he popped his nose back into place.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

"AH SHIT, DON'T BREAK MY NOSE AGAIN"

"I won't... if you follow orders."

Ok... how is Sasuke?"

"What do you mean, 'How is Sasuke', you killed him stupid."

"I-I did? H-h-he w-was alive earlier, wait, can I see him?"

"Why, what can you-" Tsunade started, but was then cut off by Naruto.

"I made a jutsu that can bring him back, NOT like Orichimaru-teme's Reanimation jutsu."

"... How?"

"Shinigami-kun... We are very close friends."

"Shinigami? Won't he take your soul?"

"No, I just told you we are VERY good friends."

"Ok, follow me-"

"Wait, I will just use Hirashin no jutsu.(Flying Thunder God Technique)"

"You can use the Hirashin? That was the Fourth's."

"Yes, I can use my father's technique. I don't need the 'Formula Seal' though."

"Wow"

"I also improved it so another can travel with me. Just tell me where he is..."

"Ok. Konoha graveyard #2 "

"Hirashin no jutsu!"

Naruto and Tsunade instantly teleport to said place.

"Holy shit, that felt weird." Tsunade proclaimed.

"Yeah, it took me a little getting used to." Naruto answered.

"Naruto you are a SHIT HEAD BITCH! YOU KILLED MY SASUKE-KUN!" an unknown mob of voices yelled, and sobbed.

"AH holy shit, gotta bring him back to life NOW!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response by the now known mob. It included Ino, Sakura, and all of the other Sasuke obsessed girls.

"Yeah, I created a jutsu that can bring someone back to life... if I do that will you not kill me?" Naruto said, then asked.

"Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back." they chanted.

"If this is an illusion, I will beat you within half an inch of your life." Sakura growled.

"Geeze, it is not an illusion." _"Gosh, so painful."_ Naruto thought.

"Tsunade, I will be out for about 3 days." Naruto claimed.

"Ok."

"Kuchiose: Junsei Yochi Kaisei(Summoning: Pure World Resurrection)"

Sharp inhalation from Sasuke's "dead" body.

Naruto blacks out

"Oh my god, I killed Naruto? I thought he killed me. Do I have the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke sputtered.

"Yay, Sasuke is back!"

"Oh, GOD!!! FANGIRLS!!!!! TORTURE FROM THE SHINIGAMI WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS!!" _"Sasuke sees all hell break loose on his body and thinks better of that."_

Three Days Later

"Ugh, I feel like shit" Naruto proclaimed to what he thought was nobody.

"Well, I have a mission for you, if you are up to it." Tsunade said.

"Oh god, already?"

"Yes."

_"Damnit, I barely wake up, and she gives me a mission." _"Well I dont really have a choice, do I?"

"No"

"Fuck"

"Get your lazy ass up."

"Fine, what is the mission?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"SS ranked-"

"A suicide mission? Geeze, are you trying to get me killed?" Naruto interrupted.

" I mean SS pay, but only technically C rank."

"Hell yeah. What is it?"

"Go to the Hokage Exams"

"HELL YES, MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!!!"

"And unlock your bloodline for Kami's sake."

"Bloodline?"

"You dont know?" Tsunade asked with a blank face.

"Nope."

"Go ask Sakura."

"... Fine, but if she kills me, I am coming back and killing you for sending me to my death."


	3. Naruto's Story, and Bloodlines

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

_"Blah"_-Human think.

"**BLAH**"- Gai or Lee talking/yelling.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

**A/N: Naruto is going to kick ass in this fic, although he will not be invincible... He will have a VERY awesome Kekkei Genkai.**

Naruto is walking towards Sasuke's house, trying to hold off his inevitable pain/death when all of a sudden he hears this,

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!**"

"OH SHIT!!!" Naruto yelled and ducked to avoid Gai's flying kick, but is then swept off of his feet by Lee who is yelling,

"**LEAF HURRICANE!!!**".

"Ow my mother fucking head!!!", protested Naruto rubbing the very large lump on his head.

"**SUCH UNYOUTHFUL WORDS COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH!!!**" Both Gai and Lee yell at the same time.

"You know what?!?! You and your Youthful bullshit can GO TO HELL!!!!! Never mind... I have been to hell, and it is not very nice down there..."

"**SO UNYOUTHFUL, AND YOU HAVE BEEN TO HELL???**" They both proclaim and ask at the same time.

"Yes, and I need to be going, so BYE!!!" and at that, he yelled "HIRASHIN NO JUTSU" and disappeared from sight.

**"..."**

Scene Change, Sasuke's house.

* * *

"Naruto, you are a dobe, go away." Sasuke said. 

"Bite me you ungrateful ass. I save you from Snake-Teme, and you tell me to go away." Naruto returned.

"Hn" was Sasuke's trademarked response.

"Damn you..." Naruto muttered.

"Fuck off..." Sasuke muttered at the exact same time.

"Fine" Naruto snapped back, then Hirashined to Sakura's front door.

Scene change, Sakura's House.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the Haruno's front door, and waited several minutes before hearing, 

"Hello?" Sakura's mother asked, but when she say it was Naruto, she spat in his face and yelled "GO AWAY YOU BASTARD DEMON, GO AWAY! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?!?!"

"I dare you to say that my parents, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and my mother Kushina Uzumaki were not married when I was born, or I will treat you like the last person who said 'At least Konoha no Kiiroi Senko is dead', because I then proceeded to tear out each of his finger and toenails, then tore each of his fingers and toes off. I finally tore his head off, after ripping his tongue out."

To say Sakura's mom was shocked was an understatement. "W-w-what d-d-do you m-m-mean your f-f-father? The Fourth was not married, so now you are calling our greatest hero a Man Whore? You Are A fucked-up MISTAKE!!!!"

"Mom? Who is that?" Asked Sakura.

"No one sweetie, you can go back inside now..."

"Oh hey Sakura!" Our #1 knuckle headed demon containing ninja stated.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD YOU DEMON!!!!!"

"Mom, what do you mean 'demon', Naruto is a normal human being."

"Your mom can't tell you, because it is forbidden to speak of by the adult population of Konoha, although I certainly can tell you."

"Fine, tell me," Sakura scoffed.

"I am sure you know the story of when Kyuubi no Yoko atacked Konoha, right? I mean you should, seeing how you are so bright..."

"Yes I know, now please continue..." Sakura demanded wondering where this was going.

"Well what they tell you is a LIE. This is what really happened. When Minato faced the Kyuubi-" Naruto started, but was cut short by Sakura asking "Who is Minato?" Naruto said," The Fourth Hokage, and my father."

"Your Father?" "Yes, my father, now I will get on with the story. When Minato faced the Kyuubi, he knew that no one human could contain the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Biju."

**"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU CAN'T"**, yelled Kyuubi from his cage.

_"Shut up fuzzy-ass, I am telling a story,"_ and with that he cut the mental link between him and Kyuubi.

"He took his new-born son ,aka me, to the top top of Gamabunta, and sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, and some inside of him. He used Shiki Fujin, to call upon Shinigami, to seal Kyuubi into me, along with Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and Four Symbols Seal, to slowly leak Kyuubi's Chakra into me, and fuse him and me. I would not become a demon because he sealed part of Kyuubi into himself."

Sakura now knowing the truth, started sobbing her heart out. "Oh Naruto, how can you still love me, even after I went with the flow and treated you like shit? How?" Sakura questioned him.

"How, you ask? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and seeing you smile just brightens my day." Naruto responded matter-of-factly.

"Naruto, can I come with you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sak-" Naruto was saying when Mrs. Haruno interrupted, "No you cannot. You will not go with the demon spawn!"

"You know what, mom, you can bite my ass! I am going with Naruto, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Sakura yelled at her mom. "Naruto will you please get us the hell out of here?" She quickly asked Naruto after that.

"It would be my pleasure" Naruto stated as he touched Sakura's shoulder, and yelled "Hirashin no Justu!"

_"What the fuck? He can use Hirashin? That was the Fourth's. Damn demon brat..."_

Scene change, Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"Well, shit" Naruto cursed when he saw graffiti saying things like "GO AWAY YOU DEMON" or "YOU DEMON SPAWN, GO TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM", and at this Naruto scoffed, " If you really knew what hell was like..." and another writing was "DEMONS SHOULD DIE, BUT NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON!!!!!!!!" Naruto did not see this last one. 

"Naruto, does this always happen?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, every time I leave for more than three days..." Naruto answered, saddened.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan said you know about some Kekkei Genkai that I have."

"Yes I do. You have the Zekkougan which means 'Perfect Eye'. It is basically Byakyugan and Sharingan combined. You have a full 360 degree vision, you can see chakra systems, you are able to see with perfect clarity, and you can copy any jutsu you see." Sakura said.

"That is mother fucking kick ass!!!!!" Naruto yells

"Yes it is, but your next bloodline is even better. It is a mythical bloodline, called the Mattou-Kekkei Genkai meaning 'Complete Bloodline'. You are able to use any bloodline that you see. The reason for this is that the Namikaze clan was the starter for all clans. That means your DNA has the codes for all bloodlines, you just have to 'unlock' the power. Also, if you have ever seen the bloodline in use, before you activate the Complete Bloodline, you will be able to use it. All you have to do is remember the bloodline." Sakura ended her 'rant'.

"Well holy flaming piles of shit batman. I have the strongest bloodlines ever. I can also use Haku's Hyoton(Ice Release), and the First Hokage's Mokuton(Wood Release), right?"

"Yes you can" Sakura said.

"Thank you Kami-Kun... now I am one step closer to becoming the Hokage, dattebayo. Now I just have to get the old hag out of the way."

"NARUTO, are you planning to kill Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura growled questionably.

"Maybe... AH JUST JOKING, geeze, don't take me too seriously, dattebayo."

* * *

Well read and review. I really want to thank my readers for their support, but don't just say, good story, or bad story in your reviews. Help me get better at writing, please. The next couple of chapters will be flashbacks. 


	4. How Naruto trained chapter 1

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

[Flashback Start, 2 1/2 year training with Jiraya

**"Kit, want me to train you? You will need to leave Konoha for about two and a half years." **Kyuubi proposed to Naruto.

"What is in it for you?" questioned the aforementioned child.

**"My container not being a weak ass son of a bitch..."** stated the demon fox.

"Hmm, true... WAIT, did you just call me weak?!" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi rolling on the ground laughing**"Hell yeah!!"**

"Stupid foxes... So, you want anything else?"

**"Yeah, change your fucking mindscape! I like a giant open field with tornadoes and storms in the Southeast, water and whatnot in the Northeast, volcanoes in the Southwest, and a field with grass and grain in the Northwest. You got that kit?"**

"Yeah... what do I have to do for you to train me?"

**"You will go to a mountain in the Land of Rock, and go inside a cave. Inside I want you to take the seal off of my cage..."**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!?! DAMMIT, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED! YOU ARE GONNA ATTACK KONOHA AGAIN ARENT YOU?????!!!!!"

**"No, kit, I can't escape your body. The Shiki Fujin destroyed my body. The other seals would slowly leak my chakra into your body, and that would make you very powerful, but you want to be Hokage. If you want to be the best Hokage ever, you need to be the most powerful being on Earth. Slowly combining our chakra will weaken the chakra in the end. If it is absorbed all at once, you will gain several new attributes. You will grow taller, and both physically and mentally stronger. Your chakra will increase 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 fold. You will have black and red highlites in your hair. Your whisker marks will disappear. If you accept, GET RID OFF THE ACCURSED ORANGE JUMPSUIT!!!!! Also, you will contracts make several new summons, and have new demonic jutsu. Do you accept?" **

"Yes I accept."

**"Tell the perverted hermit to 'Train' you. When you get out of the village, I want you to tell him your true intentions. If he objects, tell him you are NOT defecting from Konoha."**

"Ok, fox. I will do all that you requested."

**"Stop yapping and get your ass into gear, damnit." **the huge fox yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so damn impatient."

**"What did you say?"** the fox asked sinisterly.

"Nothing, nothing."

**"GO!!!!!!!"**

"Im going, damn."

Scene change in flashback, Jiraya (peeping)

* * *

"Yo pervy sage! Stop peeping on those girls " Naruto yelled 

"Damnit Naruto! You ruined my fun!" Jiraya yelled back, aggravated.

"I want you to train me."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"Fine, I will go tell Tsunade you have been peeping..."

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be that way about it..."

"Yes I do, stupid ass."

"Where?" Jiraya asked.

"Outside the village, and don't worry, I am not defecting from Konoha."

"Fine. How long?"

"Two and one half years."

"That long without peeping?"

"Yes."

"Damn you, bitch..."

Scene change, Outside of Konoha

* * *

"Hey, Ero-Sennin" Naruto started. 

"What, what the fuck do you want?" replied the super pervert.

"Damn, you don't have to be so fucking mean... Anyways, the real reason I wanted to 'train' is because I am going to train, but I don't need to train with you. I need to train by myself for a little. I am going to a mountain in the Land of Rock. I will then train in all of the elements."

"How are you going to learn new justu?" asked the pervert. Naruto then points at his stomach. "Oh." Jiraya said.

"Well see ya later, pervy sage!" Naruto yelled.

**"Finally, I swear his pervertedness is wearing off on me." **hissed the Kyuubi.

"Ah, shut up damnit." Naruto replied.

**"Get your ass moving."**

"Ok, Kyuubi-Sama. Off to the rock country." Exclaimed Naruto.

**"NOW"**


	5. The absorbing of Kyuubi's chakra

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

**Wind797:** The number is "septillion." Also, Naruto did mean "Kyuubi-sama" because Kyuubi is now his teacher. Don't worry, these chapters are just flashbacks. I will get to the NaruHina later on.

* * *

Scene: Mountain in Rock country.

"So, Kyuubi-sama, where do I go now?" asked Naruto not seeing a cave.

**"Wow, you really are an idiot. Can't you tell there is a Genjutsu?"** asked Naruto's resident.

"Huh, there is? Well, KAI!" Naruto yelled. He then saw a GIANT entrance to a cave. "Woah, Kyuubi-sama, what the hell is this?" Naruto asked marveling at what nature can do.

**"HAHA, kit, this is... your training ground. About 40m. to the east is a river for training later on. At the top of the mountain, you will train on two elements. First, you have to unleash my chakra into your chakra coils." the monster kitsune replied.**

"So, what do I do now? I know I have to go inside the cave, but what do I do then?" Naruto asked.

**"When you get in there, go until you cannot see the light of day anymore. Then we begin the process of chakra 'formation'."**

"Ok, Kyuubi-sama. I will do this, but what will happen to you?"

**"I will not have a cage, but that is because I will 'not exist'. I will still be able to talk to you, but I will be in a corner of your mind."**

"Ok, time to go, before you yell at me again..."

**"Good idea, kit. I will tell you what to do when you cannot see light anymore."**

Scene change, Several hundred meters into the cave.(A/N: I am not British, I am just using the Metric system instead of the Imperial system.)

* * *

"So, Kyuubi-sama, what do you want me to do now?" queried Naruto.

**"Well, kit, you come into your sewer of a mind, and take the fucking seal off."**

"And how will I be sure you won't take over and finish your attack on Konoha?"

**"Hmph, you really don't know why I attacked do you? I attacked because a man killed my family, new born foxes and all. He wreaked of snakes, and I got a look of his headband. It had Konoha's symbol on it. I had one single summoner, Uchiha Madra. He was obviously under Pein's control, and Pein wanted Konoha gone, so he made Madra, or also known as Tobi, summon me. I realized it was near Konoha where Tobi summoned me, and so I went after snake-teme." **explained the fox, letting a tear slowly slide down his furry cheek.

"Kyuubi, I had no idea, and I am so sorry for you, but I know how to make it up to you." Naruto smiled mentally.

**"HOW COULD YOU MAKE THAT UP TO ME?!"** the kitsune roared sobbing.

"I could kill snake-teme. I have a reason to kill him too. He took my brother and is probably raping him right now." Naruto joked, although he didn't know it, he was very close. This is how: Joukei Henka no jutsu!(Scene change technique)

* * *

Sasuke is hiding from Orichimaru(cough PEDOPHILE cough) whispering "Oh, god please don't let him find me, I don't want to get raped again." he was also in the fetus position. At the exact moment Naruto said "brother" Sasuke sneezed. "Oh, shit..."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun" Orichimaru squealed in his perverted, pedophiliac way.

Sasuke then let out a VERY loud high pitched scream. Scene change, Akasuki base.

* * *

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara are all sitting in the lounge, playing poker when they hear a very high pitched squeal.

"What the fuck do you think that was, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Foolish little brother, now you have disgraced the Uchiha clan even more..." Itachi said lightly.

"Well, well. Itachi, you think Sasuke went to Orichimaru and is getting raped right now?" both Kisame and Deidara ask at the same time.

"Yes..." Scene change, back to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto also heard the high pitched scream. "Kyuubi what do you think that was?"

Naruto was worried because Kyuubi was rolling around in his cage laughing** "HAHA, you were right. He is getting raped. Now, time to get back to the task at hand..."** Kyuubi replied.** "The pain you will feel will be indescribable. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"**

"Yes!" Naruto said. He then went into his mindscape and walked up to the cage and ripped off that God forsaken seal off of Kyuubi's cage. He then began to feel unimaginable pain all over his body. "AARGH!!" Naruto screamed. "THIS IS HELL!". It felt like his stomach's skin was ripped off atom by atom in only a few milliseconds. He then tried to stand up, but fell back down immediately. His muscles were being completely destroyed, then reformed, only much stronger. All of his weak bones were snapped under the pressure of the new muscles and the power of the chakra. They then reformed stronger, much stronger, with slightly demonic marrow. The mentioned marrow will start producing slightly demonic blood, making Naruto more powerful, and capable of preforming demonic justu. "AAGH, DAMNIT!!" his unearthly screams echoed.** "Brat, hold on for a few more seconds!"** Kyuubi was telling Naruto. Naruto tried to stand up again, and was successful for about a second. He then started pounding his fists into the ground in pain, his motto 'Never Give Up' going through his head again and again. "Damnit, I will NOT GIVE UP!!" He then got up for a third time and ran to a wall, and started punching, kneeing, elbowing, and kicking the wall leaving craters. **"Keep in there for just two more seconds!"** Kyuubi screamed. Time then seemed to slow for Naruto, as he saw in his head, Orichimaru raping Sasuke, and then saw Snake-teme about to rape Sakura. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!!" Naruto screamed bloodcurtlingly. He then charged up a Rasengan(in real life, one handed. He gets better chakra control too) and ran up to 'Orichimaru' who was not there. He then preceded to ram it in to the illusion's chest. Naruto passed out from the pain, and chakra exhaustion.** Well, well. The brat survived my poisonous chakra, and the pain. Funny what love makes them do, like live from a demons chakra... Whatever."** Kyuubi contemplated. Time change, four hours later.

* * *

Naruto woke up four hours after his 20 seconds of excruciating pain and thought one thing when he saw only black _"Hmm, is this Hell?"_ Kyuubi snorted, and replied** "No, this is several hundred meters inside a cave in the Rock Country."** "Well seeing as how you are still with me, I guess you arena't lying. Well, I will go see how strong I am now." **"Kit, just remember that you are much stronger than before..."** "Whatever Kyuubi-sama." Scene change, above ground.

* * *

**"Now, kit call forth some of your chakra, but only a VERY small amount."** "Ok, Kyuubi-sama, and is it alright if I just call you 'fox' from now on?"** "Yeah, whatever, kit." **Naruto put his hands in the 'ram' sign, and called forth about 5 of his new chakra, and almost destroyed, well, everything within a I'm radius**. "Damnit, kit, I told you a small amount**" Kyuubi complained. "I-I did. That was only about 5**..." I told you your chakra would increase 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 fold. With great power comes great responsibility..." **"I didn't think you meant this much,_'Damn, thats alot of chakra'_ I guess I really am that strong..."** "Yeah, you are. Now it is time for you to complete the second part of your training. There are four parts in your training, getting the new chakra was only the first." ****

* * *

**

Well, thats all in this chapter. I got the idea of Naruto absorbing Kyuubi's chakra from a different story. Im sorry if this isn't as good as my other chapters, but I recently got rejected when I asked the person I like out, and that has been affecting me in more then one way. My dad is also being a monumental jackass. In my profile, there is a poll on whether or not I should put a lemon in it. Sayanara.


	6. Naruto's Power, and Enter Hell

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

Mini Flashback start:

**"Now it is time for you to complete the second part of your training. There are four parts in your training, getting the new chakra was only the first"**

Mini Flashback end.

"What do you mean 'there are three more parts'?!?! Are you trying to kill me from stress, or just kill me from the fucking pain?" Naruto yelled at the fox inside of him.

**"Exactly what it sounds like, gaki. **(brat) **I am going to have you train in several more things. First, though, you need to get the 'Demon Scroll of Sealing'."** replied the sinister being. "Demon Scroll of Sealing? Where in the Hell am I going to get that?" **"Haha, Sasuke-teme doesn't call you dobe for no reason. You answered your own fucking question." **Naruto thought on his question, and came to the realization of "OH MY GOD!! I AM GOING TO HELL AREN'T I??" **"Yep. It is the DEMON Scroll of Sealing... Where else would demons live?" **"You know, I really hate you now... How do I get to hell, though?" **"Go to the top of this 'mountain'. It is really a volcano. I want you to surround yourself with your new purple chakra and dive right into the lava. The chakra will protect you, and you will have to fide a 'portal'. It will be big, black, and swirly. Move yourself into it after that. Once you get into the demon realm, you will need to release a SMALL amount of your chakra, so the demons will know that you are not to be trifled with. They have never seen a human, and will need to be put in their place. I will tell you what to do then." **"And how do I know you aren't bullshitting me about them backing off, or me getting burnt in the magma?" **"Two reasons. 1: A kitsune cannot lie, or break it's word. 2: I don't need my container dieing yet." **"True there..."

Naruto then started on his trip up the volcano. "Hey fox, how far up is the top of this volcano?" Kyuubi then got a sadistic grin on its face and said **"Only 4,000 kilometers..."** "What the fuck?! 4,000 kilometers! That's gonna take forever..." **"Yes, forever at this speed. If you add a little chakra to your step, you might make it up there today." **"Ok..." Naruto paused to make a handsign and subconsciously made a demonic handsign. He teleported to the edge of the top of the volcano, "Kyuubi, what just happened?" **"Holy shit. I guess absorbing my chakra also gave you my special jutsu. You subconsciously made a special handsign, and it teleports you wherever you want to go. You wanted to get up here, so you did."** "That is so kick ass!!" Naruto looked down and saw the insides of the caldera and said "Um, fox, are you sure this is the place, wait... KAI". With 'Kai' the gents disappeared, leaving Naruto to see a giant pool of magma. "Oh, Kami-sama... That is a long drop. Are you sure about this?" **"Never been more sure."** "Fine. It is time to go." Naruto then put his hands into the 'Dragon' handsign and was instantly surrounded by purple chakra. Naruto jumped off and yelled "GERONIMO" _"Why the fuck did I just yell a word with no importance?!"_ (Remember, Naruto is based in feudal Japan times, so they haven't heard of Geronimo, and the Internet hasn't been made yet.) He dived into the lava and just as the fox had said, the magma didn't harm him. **"Hey, kit. You can talk to me by thinking, you know that right?" **_"I can?"_ **"Yes, you can."** _"So, I just go into the swirling black portal of doom and death, right?" _**"Sure do."** The blonde shinobi saw said portal and swam to it. "Well, here goes nothing..." He swam into it, and felt...happy. He didn't know why he was happy, but he did. "Hey fox, why do I feel happy?" **"It might be because you are going to get stronger here..." **"Oh." Scene change, Stairway to Hell, and Hell itself.

* * *

Naruto started down the stairways that normally only sinful souls went down. He then heard screaming and gnashing of the teeth. "Fox-sensei, what the fuck are those noises?" **"Oh, those are noises from souls that have earned their place in the torture section of hell, by sinning." **"Oh." Naruto reached the bottom of the stairways and was only able to say one thing, "Wow." The place was all red and black with bronze trimmings in random places. It created its light, so you can see. He then saw all sorts of demons looking at him, drooling, and started to panic "Fox, what do I do?". **"If you don't want to be demon food, I suggest you let off some of your chakra." **"O-Ok" He put his hands in the 'Monkey' sign and released about 10 of his total chakra. All of the demons within 100m. of him were instantly incinerated. **"Oi, I think you went a little far..." **the monster with a furry ass commented. "Hey, I think I was a little panicked about being demon dinner." **"Ah whatever. Go to the shrine in the middle of the place, and ask the bitch**(Literally.She is a female dog demon)**up there for the 'Demon Scroll...'." **started the fox, but was interrupted by Naruto, "Yeah, yeah. Demon Scroll of Sealing. I know." **"Don't interrupt me again, fucker." **"Wall, damn. I didn't know you were so egotistical." **"I'm not like snake-teme junior." **"Haha, nice nickname for Sasuke." **"I, know... Now go." **"Happily." Ex-whisker walked up to the altar/shrine/whatever the fuck you want to call it. "Yo, miss, do you have the Demon Scroll of Sealing?" The demon raised her right eye brow. "And how exactly do you know about the scroll human?" Naruto gulped. Oh man this bitch is scary! She almost looks as scary as Sakura-chan when she gets mad, though not quite as good looking! Naruto broke from his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of annoyance on her face. "Well I was told by Kyuubi no Kitsune to come down here and get it. He said I need it for my training. 

The demon's face turned to that of surprise. **"Kyuubi no Kitsune you say? Are you talking about the same fool who was defeated by a mere mortal? I always thought foxes where supposed to be clever, but I guess there are some exceptions to the rule"** **"She is really lucky I don't have my body because I would devour her limb by limb the ugly bitch! Naruto kill her NOW!"** yelled Kyuubi.

Before Naruto could respond the female demon rose from her seat. **"Well human I must admit for you to be able to come down here and stay alive for as long as you have is quite a feat. However, to get the scroll is an entirely different matter. In order to get it you must defeat me"**

"But how do know if I can trust you and will get the scroll when I defeat you?" countered Naruto.

The demon laughed for the first time, **"Silly mortal, the only way to get the scroll is by killing me, because it happens to be in my stomach"** Naruto almost vomited at the thought of going through her body. but quickly got ready as he saw the female demon get into a fighting stance.

**"Kit, give her a slow and painful death for the insults she threw at me!"** roared Kyuubi. Naruto smirked before quickly dashing at the blue haired demon preparing to strike as she did the same.


	7. The quick fight, and Naruto is a King?

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

**Blah**- Summon talking.

* * *

Wind797: The last 2 or 3 inches in the last chapter was used from someone else's story, and the top was influenced by the story, but I wrote that part. The name of the story in "Naruto Uzumaki: Back with a Vengeance" by TrueSalvation.

* * *

I will be making a NaruSaku lemon sometime in this story. Naruto and Hinata will be having a child sometime. Just remember, I don't know when, and PLEASE review with constructive criticism. I need to learn how to write better (obviously).

* * *

The demon's fist and Naruto's fist clash in a battle for dominance. "Kyuubi, why is she so strong compared to me? Also, why do her hits burn?" **"Ha ha, kit. She is a demon, who has had several thousand years of experience. You have only had 13. Her hits burn because she is using a slight amount of demonic fire Chakra, and you should be watching your head..." **as Kyuubi said that, Naruto was about to get his head knocked into the next century. "Ahh, shit of a monkey!" the Blondie yelled.

**"Ha ha, human brat. Are you so weak that you can't even concentrate when you could be killed? It's pathetic, really. I thought the container of the faggot fox would be stronger..." **

**"Naruto, kill that stupid bitch demon for insulting me! Kill her now!!" **"I am getting to it, damn it fuzz ball..." Naruto retorted to the Kyuubi. "Hey demon bitch, Kyuubi wants you dead, and I would be happy to oblige... I guess I will use a technique that my father made, except stronger." Naruto started focusing chakra to his palm, and started swirling it. It grew larger and larger until he had made an Oodama Rasengan, but he didn't stop there. He then constricted that chakra ball to the size of a marble, and added more chakra to it. He repeated this process several times until "KOUDOU JISAN OODAMA RASENGAN!!"(Justice bringing great spiraling sphere). He then slammed this attack into the whore's stomach, and she started screaming unearthly sounds.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!! KAMI, HELP ME!!"**

"You are a demon, Kami will not help you." Naruto stated. The demon was blasted about 400m. away from Naruto. Naruto ran up to her with a kunai out, and slit her throat and spat in her face. Green blood started spurting out of her wounds. Naruto took the kunai and ripped her stomach open to get that damnable scroll. Inside her guts were things that I will not even begin to describe. 'Kami, please let me find it soon.' Naruto prayed, and as if on cue, he grasped something solid. 'Thank you'. He ripped it out, not wanting to have his arm in there anymore. **"Kit, you need to slit your thumb, and add a little of your chakra into the bleed and swipe it across the name." **"Fine. Here goes nothing..." Naruto did as he was told, and felt a little jolt of power run through him.

He looked inside and thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Um, fuzz bucket, how can I understand this writing?" Inside there were all sorts of symbols, but he could understand it. **"Haha, your blood is part demon, and so you can read our language." **"You have got to be fucking with me! I am part demon? Am I going to look fucking ugly like them?" **"Ha, kit. No you wont look like them, but you have to keep up your end of the bargain." **"And what would that be?" Naruto asked hoping the fox had forgotten. **"You have to get rid of the accursed jumpsuit. I know you only wore orange because that was all you could afford..." **"Ok. I kinda hoped you had forgotten though..." Naruto started walking aimlessly, somehow knowing where he was to go. "Hey, Kyuubi-sensei, how do I know where to go?" **"When you gained my chakra, you also gained my memory. You just have to 'unlock' the memory. There is a jutsu in that scroll that will teach you how to unlock all of my memories." **"Cool!" Naruto randomly yelled, and demons were looking at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, all. I was just talking to my inner demon." The demons just started whistling and walked on their way. Naruto soon arrived at the clothing/blacksmith shop. "Hey, mister." Naruto said trying to get the demon's attention. **"Whadya want?" **the demon replied. "Well, I was hoping to get some new clothes, and my inner demon wanted me to get something else, just lemme ask him what." _"Kyuubi, what did you want me to get?" _**"A sword hilt. Just the hilt, because you can focus chakra into it to make it stronger than any metal, and you can change the size, length, etc." **_"Wow."_ "Sir, I would also like a sword hilt, only the hilt, and can you make it so that I can focus my chakra into it to make a chakra sword?" **"Sure, kid. Just come back in a couple of hours. I'll also throw in some extra shit because you have an inner demon." **"Thanks mister." **"No problem, kid." **_"Kyuubi, does this guy call everyone kid?" _**"Yes, he does. Unfortunately you had the misfortune to come to him." **"Well time to go study." Scene change, middle of Hell.

* * *

**"Hey, kit, I want you to get two new summons." **"But I already have the toad contract." **"You think those tadpoles will help you now?" **"Um, yeah... Why not?" **"With your chakra you cannot summon animals that require such little chakra." **"LITTLE!?" **"Yes little, remember you have alot of chakra now.?" **"Oh yeah. So what summons are they?" **"First is the fox contract, and I _WAS _the boss summon, but my first in command is about as strong as me." **"What do you mean, was?" **Well, when you absorbed me, you became the boss summon..." **The Kyuubi squeaked the last part in fear. "I BECAME WHAT?!" Naruto questioned him. "I BECAME THE BOSS SUMMON OF THE FOXES?? I AM SO FUCKING AWESOME!! I AM NOW A SUMMON!! Wait, now I could be summoned anytime..." **"No you can't. Madra Uchiha cannot summon foxes anymore, and he was the only person that could ever summon foxes." **"Oh." **"The other contract, though, is much stronger. It is the demon contract. It will scare the shit out of your opponents. Then all you have to say is 'ooyake'**(open)**. When you do, the gates will open**." "What gates**?" "The gates to Hell**..." "... I-I am going to be able to open the gates to hell, and let demons out into the world of the living**?!" "Yes, and if you deem it necessary, you can make Macao-ka rensa **(Hell fire chains) **come out and take the person to Hell, where the demons will not attack, and it is like storing the person or thing there. It would be a great place to put Sasuke when you are trying to bring him home. You can also control what happens in that little corner of Hell." **"So, by saying I can control what happens, do you mean I could let demons ravage their bodies?" **"Yes, you could very well do that." **"Haha, I have the _Perfect _plan for Orichi Snake-teme..." Naruto states with an evil smirk on his face that could make demons shudder. In fact, Kyuubi is shuddering right now... **"Ok, back to the task at hand... It is time for you to get the fox contract. Since you are the boss, which I don't regret, you can let anyone sign it. You will have to prove you are the boss summon, or king as they will call you, by saying my special phrase, which is (whispers it to Naruto**(Sorry, guys, I can't ruin the surprise...)"OH. MY. GOD. You want me to say THAT?! You say that too?!" **"Yep." **"YES! At least I have a cool demon inside of me..." Scene change, Kitsune Palace in Hell.

* * *

"Um, mister taisa-san.(Colonel, Second in Command) May I see you?" Naruto yelled. **"MISTER taisa, and _san_ at that?" **an unknown voice yelled. **"Um, kit, you are about to get your ass kicked all the way to Heaven"** Kyuubi told Naruto. _"Why is that?" _**"My Taisa is a female..." **Kyuubi deadpanned. "Oh shit."** "DID YOU SAY _MISTER _TAISA-SAN? YOU MADE A MISTAKE!!" **came the voice again, although this time clearly feminine. "Um, I am so sorry. I did not mean it, Dattebayo." **"Dattebayo, there is only one person who I know who says that..." **a busty female with 8 tails swirling around behind her busted through the doors, and stopped when she saw Naruto. **"Hey, kid, who the Hell are you?" **"Um, I am the new boss summon... I had the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, and I released the seal, merging with him, Dattebayo." **"I don't believe it, prove it to me by going 8 tailed." **Naruto focused his chakra, and not 8, not 9, but 10 purple swinging chakra tails came out from near his tailbone. **"That is not fucking possible, 10 tails." **"Ah, in the prophesy told by Yogensha-Kitsune, 32 century B.C. it was said that the ruler of the kingdom of foxes after Kyuubi-sama would have purple chakra, and he would have more tails worth of power than even the Kyuubi." Naruto retorted. **"Ah, I guess this brat really is the new king. Come with me please, ouja-sama. I am going to tell the public of the kitsunes that we have a new king. To see their faces will be a blast." **"Too true, too true. What is your name, if I may ask? I would like to know the names of my people after all, and I know I could ask the cute, cuddly kitsune with a furry ass that resides inside me, but I would like to know from you." She was speechless, because the new king had asked her for her name, and he might as well have asked for her number. **_"Wait, what the fuck am I thinking about, what is a 'number' that he would ask for?" _**she thought to herself. **"My name is Mamori." **"Hmm, Charm, that is a nice name..." She was flattered. **"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"** and as soon as she said that, her hands flew to her mouth. "I would say yes, except I still have my heart set on someone in my village, although if I stay here, I might be tempted to say yes to a beautiful girl like you..." Naruto said, making Mamori blush like there was no tomorrow. **"Um, I think it is time to go..." **she said still blushing.

Scene change, Kitsune Public

* * *

**"Kits and Kitsunes alike, I welcome you to the city square for an important announcement**." Mamori started**. "We have long gone without a king letting the council rule us, have we not**?" she asked, and the croud nodded**. "Well, that will go on no longer! Tonight, we will have a new king, the Juubi** (Ten tailed) **will be joining us as our king. He was at one point the container of the Kyuubi, but he absorbed the Kyuubi's power, and added his own to it. Come out, please, Naruto-sama." **(Naruto told her his name on the walk.) "Dattebayo, I am your king!" Naruto shouted as he came to the balcony.

**"Prove it" **yelled a random kitsune. "Fine" Naruto again called on his chakra and the tails came about again. "This proof enough for you? The purple chakra, and the ten tails?" **"Mumble, Mumble" **was heard among the council until, **"Naruto, it is by unanimous vote from the council that you are to be the new kitsune king!"** yelled a council member. "I am a king, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, making every kitsune sweatdrop. "That also makes me the boss summon, right?" **"Yes." **Mamori said. "Cool, can I go sign the contract now?" **"Of course, Juubi-sama..." **Mamori answered. "Ah, cut the Juubi-sama crap, it makes me feel old. All of you, just call me by my name, Naruto, and my last name is..." Naruto was about to say Uzumaki, but the Kyuubi stopped him. **"Kit, your last name isn't Uzumaki, that was your mom's last name. Your dad's was Namikaze. He was Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime Hokage." **Everyone was worried because their new king just spaced out, then got a look of disbelief on his face. "Ok, everyone, I just got an important piece of information from Kyuubi-sensei, my last name used to be Uzumaki, but that was my mom's name, while my dad's was Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage... So I am Namikaze Naruto." Everybody got a serious look on their face, and started cracking up jokes about the Kyuubi. "Well, Mamori, should we get going now?" **"Yes we shall..." **Naruto went off and signed the kitsune contract, and summoned a 7 tailed fox on his first try, **"Did you need me, sir?" **"No, I just wanted to try summoning foxes..." Scene Change, Blacksmith's shop

* * *

"So, sir, do you have my clothes done yet?" The smith pulled out some clothes and Naruto's jaw dropped.

* * *

Haha, Cliffhanger. I really hate those. I am going to be writing longer chapters now, Ok? Got to go, and please review, flame, etc.


	8. Katon, and Naruto's Lineage

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

You are going to have to start sending in more reviews. I will add the chapter after this at 30 reviews. Let your friends know about this story. I am going to be writing longer chapters. I am also officially adding a lemon. Also, I couldn't help but stop during the last chapter, I had to make some suspense. The last couple of inches in chapter 6 was copied directly from another story, and all of the rest of it was influenced by it. Fortunately I have my own ideas for the rest of the story. Also, I am going to add that damn death god in here sometime soon. Like in this chapter... **_PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR MY STORY. E-MAIL ME TO APPLY. MY E-MAIL ADDRESS IS IN MY PROFILE! MAKE THE SUBJECT LINE "Beta for Naruto the Friend of Many" with out the quotes, underline, bold, or italics!_**

* * *

"Holy shit." was all Naruto could mutter after he got over the initial shock of seeing the clothes. The shirt was light grey, with small orange flames near the bottom. It also had a ten tailed fox going from the right shoulder, to the right hip, circling around him once. Also, there was a ten tailed dragon going from the left shoulder, to the left hip, intertwined with the fox. It was skin tight, and slightly elastic. The pants were as, if not more, awesome as the shirt. They were ivory white, with cherry blossom petals swirling around the legs. The petals, though, were not pink, but crimson. They had black flames going around the bottom of the pant legs. The 'extra shit' as the smith put it, was a chakra enhancing pendant, shaped like a dragon tooth. Another thing was a pair of bracers, that have gravity seals engraved into them. "Um, sir, what do these bracers do?" Naruto asked, pointing to them. **"Well, kid, they are called gravity seals. If you add chakra to them, they will increase the gravity pulling on you. The amount of gravity increase depends on the amount of chakra you add. The pendant enhances your chakra, although I doubt you will need it, you can give it to a precious person..." **the smith replied. _"I guess I could give it to Sakura-chan..." _Naruto thought. The hilt was pitch black, reflecting no light. It had several intricate demonic designs carved into it. **"Kid, you are going to need to practice flowing your chakra into it; changing the shape and length; and Kenjutsu**(Sword Technique)**."** "Yeah, yeah. I can do that easily." **"Don't be overconfident, kid." **"Whatever, now I have to get to training." And with that, Naruto left to train, and get his other summon. Scene Change, Demon Summoning Room.

* * *

"Hey, Kyuubi, what do I do now?" Naruto asked Kyuubi. **"Now you get the demon contract. You can sign it, and use it like normal, but to summon the Gates of Hell, you need to slit your palms, then preform the handsigns. You need to slit the palms, because you need more blood, and the amount of chakra put into the blood will determine the amount of demons. To open the gates, just say 'ooyake', got it?" **"Yeah, I got it." **"Now, sign the contract." **"Ok!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. He then proceeded to sign the contract. A giant 'tattoo' appeared on the ground, it was the kanji for 'demon' and then the kanji for 'hanyou' or 'half-demon' appeared on the back of Naruto's hand. "Fox, what's up with the 'hanyou' tattoo on my hand?" **"Oh, that gives you full control over the demons, and it is there because you are a hanyou." **Kyuubi explained. "Oh, that is funny. Is there a genjutsu in that scroll that I can use to cover up this tattoo? One that no-one can dispell?" **"Yes, and surprisingly even a genjutsu dunce like you can use it. The only reason that you couldn't use genjutsu, though, was because of your shitty chakra control..." **"Ah, shut up, damnit...What do I need to do now?" **"Oh, I don't know how to say this, but now you have to READ THE SCROLL AND TRAIN!" **Kyuubi yelled, obviously frustrated. **"By the way, one year in Hell is like one millisecond on Earth, so you can train for a very long time..." **"So if I train for 100 years in Hell, only one second will have passed on Earth?" **"Yes, so you can train for a very long time..." **"Experience, here I come!" Naruto yelled. **"Stupid gaki, shut the hell up!" **"Fine, jeez..._"Damn foxes, and their impatient nature!"_" **"I heard that!" **"Whatever, fox, whatever..." Scene Change, Training Grounds of Hell(Literally)

* * *

"So, I open the scroll and start learning, right?" Naruto asked his second personality(Kyuubi). **"Yes, and you can do it, trust me." **he replied. "Are you sure?" **"Yes." **"Really?" **"Yes." **"How sure are you?" **"Very... stop procrastinating." **"Aww, but why?" **"Because you will never be a great ninja..." **was all Kyuubi got to say before Naruto was engrossed in the scroll. **_"Haha, sucker!" _**the demon thought evilly. "I heard that..." **"Eep!" **Kyuubi squeaked. **"Um, I guess since you are in Hell, and Hell is fire, it would be a good idea to train in the fire element. Don't you think?" **"Yes, and I have the perfect idea for doing that." **"How?" **"Why would I ruin the surprise?" **"Because you're nice, and you're my best friend..." **"Haha, sorry, sometimes, friends have to keep secrets." **"Killjoy." **"Whatever." With that, Naruto shut the bastard up, and walked off to a pool of magma. "Hmm, I wonder if I can do this? Ahh, whatever." He jumped into the pool of molten rock(HOT) and tried using chakra to stand on it, and keep his body at a VERY high temperature with chakra, without having a heat stroke, or pass out. "I guess it will work." He jumped back onto the land, and created a very familiar cross-shaped handsign, and yelled out "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" creating 10,000 clones, making 10,001, including himself. "Haha, those idiots didn't think I knew about the training use of this jutsu." He split the group into two groups of 5,000 each. "You," he said to group 1, "Stand on pools on magma, while heating yourself to high temperatures using chakra. And you," he started on the other group, "Will practice in using the sword hilt, extending the blade, changing the shape, etc. Also, practice kenjutsu, and don't kill each other because I don't want to keep making more of you. And I swear on Kami's name, if you all disperse at once, I will recreate you, and kill you all." He said the last part with venom dripping from his voice. He had the clones do this for eight hours a day, then he dispelled them, separately. The next eight hour, he spent reading the scroll, learning new jutsu for his clones to learn, not all fire, but some genjutsu and taijutsu. The last eight hours, he slept, after eating. He continued this in Hell, every day, for 10,000 Hell years(Ten Earth seconds if you can't do the math.) After all this time, he had mastered every human fire jutsu, and most of the demon jutsu, including the strongest demon fire jutsu, Nenshou Kouu(Burning Rain). Nenshou Kouu created fire dropletts. Naruto was currently practicing Nenshou Kouu. "Ugh, I am too old for this shit." Naruto said. **"Shut up, kit." **Kyuubi replied, annoyed that he was interrupted from his sleep. "Kyuubi, why am I still looking like I am 13 years old?" **"Your body only ages in Earth years. You are still technically only 13 years old. You lost all of your baby fat, sure, and you are very muscular, but you are only still 13." **"Wow, that's cool." Naruto said without shouting(It is a sign of the Apocalypse.) Really, he just matured, physically and mentally. He is muscular, not freaky, but a nice, solid, strong, person. The clothes never tore, and never got dirty because of how they were made. They fit him, even though he is bigger than before. "So, I guess it is time to train in the other elements?" **"Yeah, I guess that you would be better than any fire user on Earth, now." **"Yeah, seeing as how I can use every fire jutsu without handsigns, perfectly, and instantly..." **"Stop bragging..." **"Ah, you're just pissed because I can best you at fire jutsu." **"Shut up. I am going back to sleep." **"Um, wait. Is there a place where I can go and train at this different time speed, like Hell's, for the other elements?" **"Yeah, it is called... Hold on, lemme remember, oh yeah. It is called Yuuchou Kouin Uchuu.**(Slow Time Universe) **It has vast amounts of water in one area for water jutsu, highly electrically charged air in another area for lightning jutsu, a very windy field for wind jutsu, and giant areas of rock and soil for earth jutsu. Also, change the amount of gravity." **"But it is already at 4,000 times gravity, with an extra 18 tons(normal gravity) weight." **"So, add more gravity. Make it... 4,500 times." **"Fuck you. Fine. How do I get to the Yuuchou Kouin Uchuu?" **"Preform these handsigns: Rat, Monkey, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Bird, and Dog. Then yell out 'Kouin Unpan no Jutsu.'**(Time Transport Technique)** It will transport you to Yuuchou Kouin Uchuu." **"Well, time for 40,000 more years of training..." **"Wrong. 400,000 more years. Time travels even slower there." **"You have got to be fucking with me..." **"Nope" **Naruto then made **_THIS _**special handsign. ,,l, In his mind at Kyuubi, and said, "Bitch. Whatever. Time to go." Naruto made the handsigns, and was transported to the place of his tortu- I mean training. Scene change, Yuuchou Kouin Uchuu

* * *

"Kyuubi, what do I do now?" Naruto asked his torturer, as he likes to call him, or in reality, his trainer. **"West is the Lightning training, East is Earth, North is Water, and South is Wind. No questions? Good." **Kyuubi replied. "Wait, what about the demon jutsu?" **"Just learn them already!" **"Fine, jackass!" With that, Naruto cut the mental link with the fox. "Time to train, since fuzzy here won't shut up otherwise..." Naruto stated. Naruto decided to train in Wind first. "Time to go South!" Naruto yelled. 

**"Who the hell dares to enter my premises?" **an unknown(to Naruto) voice yelled menacingly. _"Ah, who the fuck is that? I didn't think anyone other than I could produce that much killing intent." _Naruto thought. **"I hear your thoughts, human, and I still want to know why you are in my premises?" **"Who are you? If you answer that, I will answer you." **"I see we are a brave little bastard, huh?" **was all the voice got to say before, "YOU SHITWAD!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY PARENTS!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THEY WEREN'T MARRIED?!?!" Naruto sobbed. **"How about ****I tell you who ****I am? My name is... Shinigami." **Shinigami deadpanned. "You took the Fourth Hokage's life, huh. You sealed the fox inside of me, didn't you?" **"Oh, so you are him?! I will show myself to you." **With that, Shinigami showed himself to Naruto, without the knife in his mouth. He was also dressed in a normal kimono, and looked like a normal human. "Um, Mr. Shinigami-sama, aren't you like giant, with a knife in your mouth, with a jacket that has the kanji for 'death' on the back?" **"Normally, yes. I didn't want to scare you since we will be having a lengthy conversation." **"We will?" **"Yes. I will be talking about your lineage." **"I get to learn who my parents were?!?! WOOHOO!!!" **"Damn, brat. Do you have to be so loud?" **"Sorry, I just went 13 years without knowing who my parents were." **"Ah, it's alright, brat. Do you really want to know who your parents were?" **"Yes, tell me, tell me!" **"The Fourth Hokage was your dad."** "Are you serious?!?!" **"Yes I am serious. His name was Minato Namikaze."** "If his last name was Namikaze, why is mine Uzumaki?" **"That is your mother's last name. Kushina Uzumaki. Redhead, short temper, tomboyish, and pretty. Your dad had you have Uzumaki for your last name since he had many enemies, and they would not hesitate to kill you."** "Wow. Can I see my dad, and talk to him?" **"Yes, but only for a short period of time. MINATO NAMIKAZE, COME OUT!" **The Fourth Hokage came forth from Shinigami's stomach, and asked,

"Why the hell am I not in battle?" **"Are you complaining?"** "NONONONONONONO!!!!" **"Good. Meet your son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." **"My son?! He is here? Did he summon you too?" **"Haha, yes he is here, and no, he did not summon me."** "Cool, where is he?" **"Right behind you." **Minato turned around, and said, "Well, damn. You look like me, and you are taller than me. Jeez, how old are you?" Naruto replied,"13 years old, on Earth, an extra 10,000 years in Hell." "I wonder if you have Kushina's personality?" "What, stubborn, loud, and other things?" "Yep, that would be her, and you." "Hey, dad, I have already learned Rasengan, and in my 10,000 years down there, I completed it. I can add elemental chakra to it, and shape it. Look." Naruto created a sword, made of fire, and the guard is a Rasengan. "This is only one of them. I can also make a shiriken, that I can throw, or I can make a large amount of Rasengan, and control them with chakra strings, making them blow up at will; I call that Bakuyaku Rasengan Riouiki(Explosive Spiraling Sphere Feild)." "You have surpassed me."_"Damn. Can't let him get to far ahead." _"Hey, son, I guess I can teach you Hirashin." "You mean the technique that made you famous, where you can teleport almost instantly to a place marked with a seal?" "Yes. I want to pass it on to my son, and I want you to pass it on to your children, and so forth." With that, Minato started to teach Naruto the Hirashin.

* * *

Sorry, cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the rest of Naruto's training. Read, review, and DON'T flame. Every time you don't review, you kill a kitten, and a puppy. 


	9. More training A lot more Years more

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

Guys, I will need 35 reviews for the next chapter, so bring in your friends... I still need a beta... My e-mail address Apply, please! I need a beta. Also, review. Every time you don't review, your favorite animal dies. Damn kitten killers, and puppy killers, and zebra killers... REVIEW, YOU BITCHES! Sorry for my foul mouth...

Naruto: Well, damn, Namikaze Minato, did you have to yell at them!

Minato: No, not really...

Naruto: Then why did you?

Minato: Dunno, and JOE, WHY ISN'T THE CENSOR WORKING!

Joe: System malfunction, sir. It is working... now.

Minato: It better f--king be working, or so help me God, I will send my Bi friend to a-s rape you to death! Time to get to the story!...

* * *

"Damn parents and their slave driving mentality..." murmered Naruto, complaining. "What did you say!" Naruto's father, Minato, asked, rhetorically. "Oh, nothing, dad. Nothing..." Naruto returned. "Sometimes I really hate your smart-ass remarks..." "I love you too, dad." "That was mean." "Well, fine, if you don't want me to love you..." Naruto deadpanned. He had been training for two-hundred Yuuchou Kouin years, with his dad, to learn all of his dads techniques. Naruto and Minato also learned something that saved their lives.

One day they were walking around when, **"Hey, humans. I was wondering if you were hungry?"**"Hell yeah!" both of them yelled. "Do you have ramen!" asked Naruto. Shinigami started drooling, as did Minato. **"R**A**M**E**N**!" they both yelled at the same time. **"Speaking of, kid, I have an unlimited supply, coming from a fountain, with every flavor ever!"**"RAMEN!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. Naruto and his dad ate for, oh, 14 hours straight. He had tried almost every flavor of ramen. "Hey, Shinigami, this ramen is free, right?" Naruto asked. **"Yes, it is free... be thankful, you are the first humans to eat here, or even train here!"**replied the Death God. "Wow... Well, I am full, and it is time to train!" Naruto exclaimed. **"Must you be so loud?"**Shinigami asked Naruto. "Dude, if you want to hear loud, go to Earth, go to Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves) and listen to two people dressed in green spandex. Ugly shit, too." Shinigami laughed, **"Oh, Maito Gai and Rock Lee?" **Naruto stared at him like he had grown a third head, "How did you know!" **"When I went to seal Kyuubi, Gai was in the front lines of combat yelling 'Youth, Youth', and it annoyed the shit out of me."**"Whatever. Time to train, for real..." Naruto walked off. Scene change, Training Field

* * *

"So, please explain one more time how to do Hirashin." Naruto demanded from his father. "You add a small amount of chakra to the seal, and then throw it. After that try to pull the chakra back. It should pull you to it. Depending on what kind of chakra affinity you have, it will look different." "Ok. I will try it again." Naruto tried to use the Hirashin again. "Shit! I can't fucking do it!" "Try again!" "Fine!" _"Charge chakra into seal. Check! Throw the kunai. Check! Pull chakra back...NOW!" _Naruto moved to the kunai as a bolt of seven different colors. They were: Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Brown for Earth, Yellow for Lightning, Grey for Wind, Black for Dark, and White for Light. "HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE AN ELEMENTAL AFFINITY FOR ALL ELEMENTS INCLUDING THE TWO CELESTIAL ELEMENTS, LIGHT AND DARK?!" Minato asked louder than Gai. "I guess..." "DAMN IT!! I CAN ONLY TEACH YOU IN ONE TO THE FULLEST!!" "And which would that be? Also, as a side note, stop yelling..." "Fine, I will stop yelling, and I can train you in Lightning. That is my element. I never did get to finish Rasengan." "What do you mean, 'Finish it?' " "Oh, Rasengan was supposed to incorperate elemental chakra, and form minipulation." "Huh?" "Elemental chakra. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light, and Dark. Form minipulation. A chakra sword, shuriken, or claw." "Oh, like when I went Kyuubi, and used his chakra claw." "Yes." "Um, I already did that. Not Kyuubi Claw. I made a shuriken." "Bullshit." "No, really, look!" Naruto made a perfect Fuuma Shuriken (Large Throwing Star?). "No way?!" Minato exclaimed.

* * *

Bet ya'll hate me, don't you. Um, sorry for the updating delay. My laptop is broken, and I have been grounded. The story is offically on haitus. Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	10. The end of training, start of a new life

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

I am sorry the last chapter was so short. Please forgive. I will be updating quite infrequently, and I am sorry for that. I will be finishing the training in this chapter (remember, this is all a flashback.) I will be letting the story go wild, once A. I get my laptop fixed, and B. I get my ideas and motivation back. Also, to answer one of my readers questions, the story will be VERY long. Like, more than 700000 words. I may not ever stop writing it...

* * *

"GET THAT THING THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" "HELL NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!**" All was silent in the Yuuchou Kouin. Then, you heard this: "GET THAT THING THE FUCK AWAY FROM M-" That was all Minato got to say before he was swatted away by the Shinigami. **"I SAID SHUT UP!" **It seems that Naruto was chasing his dad with a giant 7 element sword... and was PISSED that the Shinigami ruined his fun. "ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU RUIN MY FUN?! DAMN YOU TO OROCHIMARU'S BEDROOM!" **"AAHHHH! SCARY THOUGHTS!!"**The Shinigami was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. "Ahh, quit being a crybaby." Naruto yelled.

Naruto had finished all of his training in the Yuuchou Kouin. All 400000 years. He had been eaten by the Shinigami at least 14 times, and had to rip his way out every time. In all the training, he had mastered every Jutsu ever made by human, demon, or Deity. He can, by himself, without the help of Shinigami, rip people's souls out of their body, no handsigns required. Shinigami also said that when Naruto died, he was to be the next Shinigami. His mate(wife) was to be Kami. That's right, Kami is female. Stop being sexist.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Shinigami came and teleported him to a secret room. **"Hey, little dipshit." **"What the fuck did you call me?" **"Little dipshit. That is beside the point. I am giving you a gift. Slit your right bicept and let the blood fall onto the paper in front of you." **"Ok..." Naruto does as he was told, and feals a searing pain, but not from the cut. From the seal that was placed inside the cut. "What the fuck is with this pain?" **"Oh, a seal was placed inside your arm that will let you summon me anytime. Cut your other bicept and let the blood fall onto this paper." **"Again, Naruto did what he was told. Again he feals the searing pain. "Lemme guess. A seal?" **"Yes. To summon any of the Hokages. Ever. Only for a limited time, though. You are going to leave now." **As Shinigami says this, Naruto appears back on Hell. "NO FUCKING WAY I AM BACK HERE!!" He makes a run for the exit portal. He steps through, and is at the base of the mountain, err, volcano. He named it Mt. Hellfire. On his way back to Konoha (he forgot about the demonic teleportation handsign), he runs into Jiraya. "Hey, brat, there is no way you can be done training." Jiraya said to him. "That is what you think, Ero Sennin. Hold on. Watch this." Naruto flipped through some handsigns, to make a show. He no longer had to use handsigns. "KANSEI CHIKAN FUTOKORO:Jiraya !(Complete Pervert Bust: Jiraya)" Jiraya just freezes, and starts screaming. "That has to hurt. I added extra chakra. Funny. I made that Jutsu, Ero Sennin." Naruto just walks away.

"Oh, shit. It has only been a few seconds in the real world... Can't go back to Konoha yet..." Naruto decided to travel the world, hiding his headband when he went into countries that were at war with Konoha.

2 1/2 year time skip

* * *

"Hello Konoha!" a mysterious blonde headed person yelled ecstatically. "Halt. State your name, age, and reason to be in Konoha." "Oh my god. You guys are idiots. You can't even recognize one of your own ninja. Let me see. I am Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and I am one of your damn ninja. Oh, and my real name is Namikaze Naruto. The Yondaime's son. Dumbasses." Blank stares. "N...Na...Naruto?" "Yes, it is me. Shikamaru. Lazy bastard." Random person from croud gathered there from the noise runs up to Naruto and glomps him. "N...Nar...Naruto-kun!" said random figure sobs into his shoulder. Naruto looks and sees blue-lavenderish hair. _"Let me think. The only person who I know that has that color hair is... Hinata?" _"Hinata? Is that you?" "Yes! Naruto-kun, how could you leave?! I love you, and you worried me!" Boom. The statement hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. _"I love you. I love you." _That ran through Naruto's head like a mantra. _"She loves me?" _"Y..You l...love me?" Hinata was blushing redder than a tomato. "_Did I say that outloud? Oh god, he hates me now. I am stupid. Stupid. DUMB!" _"Y..Yes I lo...love y..you." Naruto is just dazed. _"Someone loves me. No one ever loved me. Except Jiji(GrampaThe Third Hokage). Now she loves me. Oh, Naruto you dumbass. She was always nervous and shy around you. Dumbass. Why didn't I realize it before?" _"**Because you are dumb. Also, she is a looker. She would be a nice mate. Oh, and don't show people your 'new' jutsu. It wouldn't go over well. Jiraya doesn't know most of them." **"Shut the fuck up furball. I was having a moment. Also, I will consider your advice." "What did you say, Naruto-kun?" _"Oh, damn. I said that outloud." _"Nothing, Hinata-chan." _"He just called me Hinata-chan." _Hinata fainted right then and there. _"Yes, that did just what I hoped it would." _Scene Change, Village Council

* * *

"Hey, you senile old fools. I want my parent's inheritance." Naruto yelled as he walked into the meeting that Tsunade arranged for him. "What inheritance. What parents. You are an orphan." the main council leader, Homura Mitokado, yelled back. "Bullshit. You know what I mean. The Namikaze estate, the Namikaze bank account, the Uzumaki bank account, and all of my parents scrolls. Parents: Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash; Uzumaki Kushina, the Fourth's secret wife, former member of wave country." Silence. "L-Liar." "Really? I can prove I am their son." "How?" "Tsunade, if you will." "Of course. My _pleasure_." She said with malice and venom just dripping from her words. "What are you planning, demon?" Homura asked. "Oh, I am going to open my Father's scroll. It has a blood seal on it. Only someone directly related to him can open it. Also, I have two letters from him. The first is to apoligize to me for sealing the Kyuubi inside of me. The second is to convince you fools that I really am his son. You see, I met him. I am friends with Shinigami, and I trained with my dad, Minato. Here is the first letter:  
_Dear Naruto,  
Please forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi into you. I hope and pray that you will be treated a hero, but I know in my heart that you will not be. I needed a newborn child so that their chakra coils could meld with the Kyuubi's chakra. You happened to be born that day. I doubt I could have put the curse of Kyuubi on anyone elses family, anyway. So, I chose to place the burden on my only child, you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I have asked Sarutobi to name you with just Uzumaki, because I had many enimies in my life, and they would probably take revenge out on you. Again, I ask you to forgive me.  
With Love,  
Your Father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage_

The second scroll I will give directly to you, Homura. It read:

_Hey Old People,  
I bet none of you belive that Naruto is my son. Well, you are wrong. You are a bunch of jackasses. Naruto told me of how you treated him. I am sick of you. If you don't believe me, check my body for blood. Then compare it to Naruto's blood. Also do the same to Kushina. She is buried in Konoha Hokage and Spouse graveyard. Check her blood to his also. You all suck giant saru balls.  
With Flaming Piles of Hate,  
Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage_

The second scroll had the Fourth's wax seal on it(it was in the shape of the Hiraishin seal) "Oh, also, the other way I can prove it is by opening the Fourth's Jutsu scroll. It will have a blood seal on it that looks exactly like this." Naruto claimed, and showed them a piece of paper to them with a seal on it. "Call the ANBU to get the Fourth's Jutsu Scroll. We will settle this once and for all. Also, get some of the blood from both of the bodies mentioned." Homura yelled. "Hey, old bastard, you can't order them. I am the hokage. Do as he said." Tsunade said calmly, even though her eyebrow was twitching like crazy. "Ma'am, you called for us?" An ANBU carrying a scroll, with the exact same seal Naruto showed them, and two syringes full of blood, asked Tsunade. "Yes. Naruto, stick your arm out." Naruto did as told, and had some of his blood taken. "Lemme swipe my blood across the seal." Naruto demanded. Tsunade just nodded her head a positive. Naruto suppressed his chakra from his thumb, so it wouldn't heal immediately, bit his thumb, and wiped his blood across the seal. The next moment, a poof of smoke appeared from the scroll and it was open. "Hey, bastards, you don't get to read this scroll, because it is my families property. I already know all of these jutsu, though. I have almost no need for this scroll. But I want to keep it, incase I need it." Naruto said as they looked at it with greedy looks in their eyes. "You can't stop us." Homura spat at him. "Oh yes I can. Watch me." Naruto spat back in defiance. He put his hands in the ram sign and the scroll popped back, blood seal and all. "You little midget faggo-" that was all one of the council members got to say before BOTH Naruto and Tsunade used chakra enhanced punches on him. "Don't try to insult me/him." Both Naruto and Tsunade said at the same time, respectively. Blank stares. "What?" They both asked together, again. "You two speak together." Homura said. "Is that all?" Naruto asked with a giant anime sweatdrop. "Yes." "Now... Let us get on with the blood testing." Naruto said. Tsunade said, "I will be right back." She left, and was back very quickly. "Watch this." Tsunade put the blood vials on the machine that she got. It opened the vials, and poured the blood into seperate containers. They say a laser scan them, and the results appeared on a screen. The results... Naruto is the child of both Minato and Kushina. "B-but th-that is-isn't- p-p-pos-si-ble." the entire council stuttered in the same fasion as Hinata. "Oh, and by the way, as a result of Ninja family code chapter 3, part 7, section D; I am allowed to have multiple wives." It seems that Naruto had to memorize all of the Ninja and Civilain codes for all villages. "The reason for this, is because I am the last of my clan. The great Namikaze clan." -Flashback Chapters End-

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto wake up. WAKE UP!" Naruto heard a voice that he vaguely recognized as Sakura's. "I'm up. Where am I?" "You are in the hospital. You passed out when I got done telling you about your bloodlines. You scared me." "Oh. I had a giant flashback of the two and a half years of training with pervy sage."

* * *

You all hate me now. I end the chapter here. I suck, don't I. Get over it. R&R. Or you and your favorite animal die. Unless your favorite animal is a fox. Then just you die. I am going to make the chapters longer. I have little inspiration right now, but it will come back. Also, I need to fix my laptop. See ya later. Minato Namikaze


	11. Death, and Memories

"Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

**"Blah"** -Kami Speech.

**_"Blah" _**- Kami Thought.

Sorry, people. I hit a writers block, but since school is out (THANK KAMI!!) I can write alot more often! I will be doing a Time Rewind later in the story cough cough this chapter cough cough.

* * *

"Three... Two... One... Dead." Naruto said. His team, consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, and Him again were on a SSS-ranked mission.

"Dobe. Nice way to kill him, though. Thanks for protecting Sakura while I was taking care of that bastard." Sasuke commented on Naruto's killing style. Naruto just happened to be using his chakra katana. He shoved his katana into a mans groin, and lifted straight up. Slowly. Sasuke had winced in half sympathy for the man. Half sympathy because he just got neutered, slowly, then killed. BUT, he had attacked his newfound love in Sakura.

"Thanks, teme. I got both her and your back. Sakura, just concentrate on healing the sick and wounded." Naruto told them. He was the unofficial leader of this mission.

"I will do that, Naruto. Just kill Tsuchi-teme (Earth Bastard (The Yondaime Tsuchikage (The Fourth Earth Shadow)))" Sakura replied.

"Pssh, no problem. But, is the Sasuke going to be able to get more kills than me? I am at 467952" Naruto said.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Holy shit. I only have half of yours, at 233976."

"Hehe, teme, you will not beat me today!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura just sweatdropped at their antics.

"Naruto-baka, just kill Tsuchi-teme!" Sakura yelled, obviously angry.

"Ok, Ok. I was just having some fun." He whined back. He then threw a 16 pointed shuriken towards the Tsuchikage. The Iwa nin just saw the shuriken, and said 6 words in unison, "Oh shit, its Konoha's Elemental Flash." Just as the shuriken was about to pass the Tsuchikage's head, everyone felt a massive chakra being released, and teleported right where the shuriken was. Naruto activated his katana, and deftly beheaded the Tsuchikage. All of the Iwa nin glared daggers, no, Shinobiken(1) at him. The hate in the air was palpable. "What?" Naruto asked innocently. All of a sudden, they all fired their strongest jutsu at him simultaneously. "Oh shit." Was all Naruto got to say before his body on this plane of existance was obliterated.

Scene Change, Kami's Domain

_"Three... Two... One... Here it comes." _

**"YOU TOTAL DUMBASS!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE FOR A DAMN TIME LONGER!!" **Kami screamed, obviously pissed beyond reason.

"Hey, Kami, here is a thought. Put my chakra levels, mind, jutsu, combonations, and strength in my 12 year old body. Do the same for Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiraya. We can fix all this shit later. And can you stock all of the bank accounts of afformentioned people with about 999999999999999 to the 999th power of ryo? psst... Stock my fridge with sake. A shitload of sake." Naruto asked, or more like demanded, Kami do do.

**_"I am getting too old for this shit..." _"Yeah, you little shit." **Kami thought, then said in that order.

"Aww, is Kami a little grumpy?" Naruto asked teasingly, knowing full well that she was going through her peroid.

**"You little fuck. Shut up asswipe. Why did I even make you in the first place??" **Kami said, then asked herself a very good question.

"Also, can you please stock my closet with the clothes I had made in Hell. I REALLY hate that orange jumpsuit. I need my weapons too. And all of the things I have made, or have had made. Put the shit in a bigass sealing scroll."

**"Consider it done. Now get out of my sight. You will be back in your shitty little 12 year old body. You owe me big time, though." **Kami told him.

"Allright. I am getting going. Also, nice thong." Naruto said before fading away. **"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!"** Kami screamed into the air with no result, except frying a certain Shinigami, her husband. (Sorry, had to put that in there. My inner pervert was being a jerk. Gotta discipline him. BAD INNER PERVERT!!)

Scene Change/Time Change, Naruto's old apartment, when he is 12 years old. (A/N: Please forgive me for a mistake earlier. I said Naruto was based on a time in fuedal Japan. I lied on accident. It has to be modern, because Sasuke had a TV in his room in the manga, and they have wireless communicaters... DON'T KILL ME!!)

* * *

_"Oh, that was one long, hell of a dream." _Naruto thought, waking up in his 12 year old body, on his 12th birthday. He opens his fridge to get some milk to go with his ramen, and sees sake. A lot of sake. "HOLY SHIT!! IT WASN'T A DREAM!!" is heard all over Konoha. This wakes up certain other indivudials in Konoha that were blessed with a shitload of money, sake, and other things...

Scene Change, Sasuke's house

* * *

_"That dobe woke me up. I gotta kill him, once I get over this dream..." _Sasuke thought to himself.He too opens his fridge, for a bottle of cool water. He sees a shitload of sake and a note:

_Dear Sasuke,  
The shit you 'dreamed' wasn't a dream. Naruto really did die, but I owed him a favor. You will be getting your memories, jutsu, etc. etc. right about... now. _Sasuke did get the memories, jutsu, etc. etc. right then. "Holy shit." He mutters. _Now that that is out of the way, you will not brood over your brother anymore. He did the right thing. Even if he was being controlled by Pein, and Madara, the Uchiha were becoming weak. I blessed them with the Sharingan, through select breeding of the Namikaze clan, but they used it incorrectly. You know all of the details. Just don't brood after Itachi anymore. He did the right thing. Also, you got a lot of money, and a lot of sake. Get shitfaced(2) for me, kid.  
With love and a lot of hell, Kami._

"Wow. That was awkward. So that was what Naruto was screaming about..." Sasuke muttered again.

Scene change, Sakura's house

* * *

_"Naruto-baka woke me u-" _Sakura started thinking up until she got her memories back at the exact same time Sasuke got his back. "Oh my God." Sakura said. "No more insulting Naruto... He is too damn strong." A note like Sasuke's, except without the shit about his brother, and with her name instead of 'Sasuke' appeared in her face. She read it, and took Kami's advice. She got shitfaced.

Scene Change, Hinata's House

* * *

_"Wow. The first thing I hear when I wake up is Naruto-kun's voice..." _Hinata thought, and then got slammed by the sumo-like wave of memories from her first life. _"We were about to get married?!"_ Hinata thinks. _"YES!!"_ A note like Sakura's note appeared in her face, except with her name in place of Sakura's name. She too took Kami's advice.

Scene Change, Hotel with Tsunade and Jiraya

* * *

"HARDER JIRAYA-KUN!!" Tsunade yelled.

"I AM ABOUT TO BLOW!!" Jiraya yelled back. Suddenly memories popped into their heads, and they both climaxed. (You can guess at what they were doing.) The same damn notes appeared to their rightful owners, and had their owners names on them. Go figure. On both of theirs, there was a p.s.: _By the way, old people, I don't like walking in on people doing what you two were doing... _"Did Kami just call us old??" Tsunade asked, flipping off the sky. (A/N: here is a random fack. Did you know that it takes less muscles to flip someone off than it does to frown at them. 46 to frown, 4 to flip 'em the bird...)

"Yep. I got a deity to kill." Jiraya responded. There was a fire on the carpet, and when it died down, there was a message burnt into it: _Don't even try it old man... _

"Wow, never mind..." Jiraya said.

"So, are you going back to Konoha?" The Slug Princess asked The Toad Sage.

"Hell yeah!" He responded.

"I see you cheating on me by peeking on other girls, and you are dead, though, you hear me??" Tsunade warned him, more than asked him. (Ever wonder why Tsunade kicked his ass for peeking? Now you know. I also heard that she originally got her nickname, the Legendary Sucker, from something other than being bad at gambling...)

* * *

Well, I am done with yet another chapter. R&R. If you don't, you and your favorite animal will die. Unless your favorite animal is a fox. Then just you will die. --Minato Namikaze--

* * *

(1) Shinobiken--Ninja Blade, a very strong weapon.

(2) Shitfaced--Extremely Drunk


	12. Recap Chapter One

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 12. RECAP CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

Pyroprogramer - Thank you for the compliment on the TimeTravel thingy. I worked kinda hard thinking for something, and just happened to read a timetravel fic. It is a good thing you reviewed. My favorite animal is a fox too!  
GraityTheWizard - You are right on all accounts, and maybe I will make Sakura a Naruto fangirl, annoying enough so that Naruto asks the Third for permission to kill her, and he will say yes. After the Chuunin exams, though. That means that Sarutobi does NOT ust Shiki Fuuin. No Dead Demon Sealing for Sarutobi. Naruto uses his awesome Shinigami powers.

One of my readers brought up a good point. The fact that I haven't written in some time, for a variety of reasons including my broken laptop and my overly-christian mom and my age (13), I rushed the most recent chapter. But, now that school is out, I will be able to save up more money, to either fix my laptop, or buy a new one. If you don't like that I am 13 and can write a better story that you, and you out there who I am talking about know who I am talking about, well too damn bad. Get over it. I just have a natural thing for writing. If you can't seem to get over it, cry me a river, I will build you a bridge, and you can get the fuck over it. Sorry for the extreme use of foul language when it isn't the story yet. Just wanted to let you know. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

Two Chapters BackXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDPXDXPXDXPXDXPXD

_"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto wake up. WAKE UP!" Naruto heard a voice that he vaguely recognized as Sakura's. "I'm up. Where am I?" "You are in the hospital. You passed out when I got done telling you about your bloodlines. You scared me." "Oh. I had a giant flashback of the two and a half years of training with pervy sage."  
_  
Scene change, Training Grounds 44 A.K.A. The Forest of Death_

* * *

_

"ZEKKOUGAN!!" Our blonde hero yelled. His dōjutsu roared to life, causing the nearby Hokage, who was evaulating him to nearly shit her pants from the chakra spike that he felt. Then she felt a very familiar, malevolent killing intent enter the air.  
"K-K-Kyuubi?!" the 'Legendary Sucker' stuttered from fear. All of a sudden, from behind her, she heard, "Yes? Someone called my name?" Tsunade whipped around and tried to nail Kyuubi in the face with one of her chakra enhanced punches. He stopped it with one finger. "It really isn't nice to try to behead people like that." Kyuubi said with sarcasm flowing from his voice.  
"Kyuubi..." Naruto warned quietly, enough so that Tsunade could barely hear him.  
"EEP! I WILL BE A GOOD KITSUNE!!" Kyuubi squealed at Naruto. Tsunade's jaw nearly had chakra pushed into it when it hit the ground.  
"What just happened?" Tsunade asked Naruto.  
"I absorbed all of Kyuu-ketama's(1) tails on my training trip. Simple enough. I am technically 10 tailed right now. I already had a tail of power by myself. You on the other hand..." He stopped momentarily to check her chakra levels with his Zekkougan, "Have about one-hundredth of a tail of chakra." Tsunade's eyes went wide, cycling from fear, to anger, to greed. Naruto saw the greed in her eyes, and said, " I will not beat the shit out of the Fire Daimyo for you if you don't have a good reason. And loosing a game of poker to him is not a good reason."  
Tsunade was at a loss for this one. "How did you-"  
"Know?" Naruto cut her off. "Simple, while I was in Hell-" Tsunade's eyes went wide again. Naruto realised his mistake. "Oh shit..." He mumbled.  
Tsunade yelled, "You, Me, office, NOW!!" And grabbed him by the shirt neck.  
"Hold on. Both of us will need to get some sake before this is over with. Also, don't say I am too young to have sake. I am actually older than you. And I can hold my alcohol better than you..." He mumbled the last part so that Tsunade couldn't hear him. "Also, I can teleport both of us to the office once you get the sake. I can use a multi person Hiraishin, as you know. But, what you didn't know was that there is a very, very, VERY tiny seal on the wall of the Hokage office. I don't care if you took out all of the walls in the Hokage Tower, I could still teleport there. The seal is also designed to stay floating where it was placed. Just take us to get the sake."  
"Oooooooookaaaayy" She says, stretching it out. They walk off into the market area, and one of the villagers cheers, "The demon has done something wrong in front of the Hokage. It will be executed!!" The Hokage gets angry with all the false shit, and punches the man that started all of it in the face, making him a headless man. Wit his brains all over the fruit that he was going to sell. "Stupid dumbasses. He is not in trouble. He is not a demon. He will not be-" Tsunade yelled, until stopped by Naruto. "Do not lower yourself to their level. We are Shinobi. We protect the village, and her people. We do not..." Naruto pauses, to look at the market stall with the brains and fruit, "Blow their heads off with something they cannot use. It would be like the Chuunin that attacked me using kunai when I was an Academy Student. I had no experience, or kunai. Just ignore them. They will all get over it eventually."  
Tsunade's brain just froze there for a moment, for two reasons. One, she never expected something so deep and sage-like to come from Naruto's mouth. Two, both her late lover, Dan, and her late brother, Nawaki, had said something similar to what he just said. Once she got over her shock, they both went on their way, to the alcohol store, where Naruto henge'd into Jiraiya. "Baka. I always hit Jiraiya. What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade hissed under her breath.  
Naruto simply replied, "We are having a friendly drink. I am telling you about the latest news on Akatsuki."  
"Right." Tsunade just said, once again amazed at Naruto's newfound smartness. "Lets go in, then."  
"Tsunade-obaa-chan, I will buy the sake. You pick the kind you want, I will pick the kind I want, and I will pay."  
"Ok. Will do." Tsunade said to him, not wanting to spend any money. They walked in and Tsunade got _Unko Uwabari Sake_(Lit. Shit Face Alcohol), while Naruto got _Sakenagi Longsword Aruko-ru_(Lit. Sake Cutter Longsword Alcohol). When Tsunade saw what Naruto was carrying, she almost lost her jaw to the land. "Hey, Jiraiya, um, Naruto, can you really afford that?"  
"Well, yeah. I am using Jiraiya's account. He has a shitload of money in his bank. No big deal." _"Whatever, I am getting too old for this shit. I need a break." _Tsunade thought, shaking her head to get rid of the headache that was forming. They got to the counter, and the clerk said "Hello Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-Hokage-Sama. It this all?" Both 'Jiraiya' and Tsunade nod their heads a positive. "Ok, that will be 1000 ryo(2) please." Naruto pulled out his wallet, and grabbed 100000 ryo, and said, "Keep the change. Think of it as a tip." smiling. They walked out of the building, but not before hearing a shout of joy. "Ok, obaa-chan, just grab onto my shoulder. I will teleport us to the office. Also, please tighten your robe(4), i don't want to see your 106 cm breasts.(3) Jiraiya told me." She did both things, and Naruto teleported them to her office.  
Scene Change, Hokage Office

* * *

"Hell. Talk. Now." Naruto's grumpy 'Grandma' yelled at him. "Sheesh, fine. Temper tantrum. I went on a trip with Jiraiya, as you know. That is a lie. What I really did was go to Mt. Hellfire, previously known as Mt. Hagane Taku. I went inside a cave. I absorbed Kyuubi's tails, making me 10 tailed. I went to the top of Mt. Hellfire, and jumped into the magma. I found the portal to Hell in there. I went there. I got kickass clothes. I became the king of the Kitsunes. I mastered every single Katon (fire release) jutsu to the point where I don't need handsigns. I went to Yuuchao Kouin Uchuu. Oh yeah, by the way, while I was in Hell, I trained for 10000 years, which is 10 Earth seconds. Yuuchao Kouin I trained 400000 years, which is 40 Earth seconds. I trained with the Shinigami, and my Dad. My Dad was the Fourth Hokage. I have mastered all of the other elements of Jutsu, every technique, without handsigns, including the Celestial Elements, Light and Dark. I then left Yuuchao Kouin, after being told that I would be Shinigami, along with my mate being Kami when we died. I traveled the world, even going outside the Elemental Countries. I went to a place called America. The food there is really good. When I was in a country in war, or not in the best of... relationships... with Konoha, I took my Hitai-ate off. I came back to Konoha exactly one week, two days, fourteen hours, fourty-six minutes, and ten seconds riiiighhht...now." Naruto explained to Tsunade. "Oh, and the ANBU in this room will have their memories of this conversation erased right... now. Tsunade-obaa-chan, please tell them to leave." Tsunade's mouth hung agape. "ANBU officers, please leave." She waited until they were gone. "How can I believe that this isnt a lie?" she asked. "One moment please." Naruto replied, before calling his 10 tails into existance. Tsunade grabbed one with her Super Strength, and it flung her into a wall, momentarily knocking her out. She came back into the world of the conscious. "Hello, obaa-chan? Wake up. Eh, whatever. I gotta go. I left both of the Sake's in the refridgeeration scroll on your desk. Ja-ne."

* * *

(1) Ketama - furball  
(2) 1000 RYO - Equivalent to USD 4000. One USD is worth 1/4 of a RYO. (Ryo is my made up money. At least this exchange.)  
(3) 106 cm. Breast - This is Tsunade's real breast size. Jiraiya mentions it somewhere in the manga...  
(4) Robe - I know it isn't a robe, but I have forgotten what exactly the peice of clothing is called. Please tell me.

* * *

Well, I am done with yet another chapter. R&R. If you don't, you and your favorite animal will die. Unless your favorite animal is a fox. Then just you will die. --Minato Namikaze--


	13. Recap Chapter Two

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. Chapter 13, RECAP CHAPTER 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

Shingen Takeda 1521 - I will work on my paragraph structure, but it will not be perfect. I work on proper spelling and grammar usage before anything, except the story plot. The story basically writes itself at this point, though. That is how all good writers should let it be.

GraityTheWizard - Yeah, sorry for no Hinata last chapter, but I had no need for her in that chapter. She will be in this chapter though.

Kidloco - No, this is a RECAP of what happened from when he came back from training until he died. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

A/N - Please disregard the A/N in chapter 6. It said there would be a NaruSaku lemon, and thay would have children. I was a NaruSaku fan back then. I am not any more. NARUHINA 4EVER!!  
A/N 2 - I found a really awesome Naruto RPG. the website is

* * *

_"Oh shit! I forgot to ask Obaa-chan what rank I am. Damnit. Stupid Naruto baka." _Naruto thought, mentally smacking himself in the forehead. He quickly used Hiraishin, and woke Tsunade up from her alcohol induced sleep.

"_Wuzza fucck dooz yuu waunt? Whaz zhou whant, braaa-aaat??_" Tsunade, um, slurred? For lack of a better term, she was drunker than a skunk.

"I would like to know what rank I am now." _"PLEASE put me at LEAST Chuunin. Maybe Jounin... Or ANBU... Or ANBU Captain... Or Hokage." _Naruto said, then thought.

"_Ztupid braat. Jou areee go-ona beee aannnnn ANBOZO... I meanz ANBU. Haha, I zaid AnBOZO. Funniez. Provvez thaz zhou arezez a l-l-leadr, anz I wilz make you a Capzain._" Tsunade, again, slurred.

"RIIGGHT... You really need to get a better alcohol resistance. I could hardly tell what the fuck you just said. But thanks for the rank." Naruto said, slightly freaked out that she got drunk that easily. With that, he Hiraishined back to his POS apartment. _"Tomorrow night, I am claiming my rightful house. The Tower of death. That means I have to kick Anko out, though. Or I could let her have the Training Room under the Tower. I mean, seriously. It isn't like I would use it. She could just make that her room. It is spacious enough. Almost as big as the entire Forest. Training Ground 44... the Forest of Death... The Demons' Fortress. I like it's future name. The Demons' Fortress. Nice catch."_ Naruto thought to himself, pondering WHY the Hokage's would let him live in such a shithouse. I mean, he didn't want pity, but still. There was a hole in the wall every 16". It almost seemed that they were TRYING to take out the 2x4s in his apartment. _"THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES! THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE OUT THE SUPPORT OF THIS PLACE!"_Naruto mentally screamed to himself, having a BIGASS revalation. There was also a hole in the floor every couple of feet. He saw a rock on the floor, with paper attached to it. He simply picked it up, opened a drawer, and set it in there with all of the others. Not even reading what was written on it. He walked over to his bed. "Do I really want to sleep here tonight? Maybe I will camp out in the forests... Or I could ask Hiashi if he could put up with me for a night. I mean, him and my dad WERE best friends." Naruto thought outloud. "Yeah, I will ask Hiashi. Yeah. Thats the ticket. What the fuck did I just say?" he said, getting freaked out near the end. Scene Change, Main House Hyuuga Complex

* * *

Knock knock Was heard at the front steps of the Main House of the Hyuuga Complex. "Yes?" a voice was heard, pondering who would knock on their doors at 2030 O'Clock.(8:30 PM) The doors opened, and Hiashi said, "Oh, Naruto. What brings yourself to our humble abode?" Hiashi asked him, being one of the only people who ever treated Naruto kindly.

"Well, you see, Hiashi-sama, I needed a place to stay tonight..." Naruto said, stopping, implying the obvious. His apartment was trashed again.

"Of course. You are always welcome here. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hiashi-sama. Call me Hiashi-otooji (otooji is Uncle)." Hiashi responded.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to push Hinata-hime so hard. She has a small self-confidance(Sp?) issue. You also know that 'all' Hyuuga have Earth affinity, which contributes to the Jyuken. Solid blows. While Hinata-hime has a Water affinity. Flexible, Offensive, and Defensive. Flowing. That is why she won't be able to use your style very well. She must use her own style."

"Ah, touchè, Naruto-oi. (oi is nephew)" Hiashi responded.

Gasp Thud Both Naruto and Hiashi heard these noises. (If it isn't obvious by now, things inside asterisks are noises or actions.) They rushed over to where the noise came from, and found a passed out Hinata, with a HUGE blush adorning her face, and a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"She must have heard me call her princess. Well, the cat, er in this case, fox is out of the bag. She knows I like her... Love her. You don't have anything wrong with that, right Hiashi-otooji?" Naruto commented, rather nervously nearing the end.

"Nope, no problem at all. In fact, your Dad and I made a bet. He said you two would get married. I said you wouldn't. I feel I am going to lose. Damn. I have about as bad luck as Tsunade." Hiashi replied.

"Y-you m-m-made a b-bet! On wether or not Hinata-hime and I will get married or not?!" Naruto sputtered at first, then it quickly turned to slight anger. "I can't fucking believe it. My own dad sealed Kyuu-ketama inside me, and made a bet on wether or not I would get married to Hinata-hime. Damn it!" He yelled, rage getting the better of him. "Wait. I can get back at him. Hehe." Naruto got a melavolent grin, that promised pain.

"And just how will you do that? He is inside Shinigami-sama's stomach." Hiashi asked him.

"Oh nothing, really. I will just use my Shinigami powers. I trained with Shini-chan, and he said I was going to be the next Shinigami, with my wife being Kami. Yes Kami is female, so don't be sexist." Naruto replied. The look on Hiashi's face was priceless when Naruto said 'Shini-chan', because Naruto just insulted the God of Death. Naruto then preformed these handsigns: Rat, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Horse, Monkey, Dragon, Hare. He then yelled, "Kuchiyose: Shikyojutsu(1): Yondaime Hokage!". There was a vortex of swirling, black as Hell energy. Then, Minato appeared. Simple as that. Right after that, Naruto punched him in the face as hard as he could. "Be glad you are fucking dead already. I would have just killed you!" Naruto yelled at his Dad.

"Hello, Minato. Nice to see you. Face I haven't seen for 15 1/2 years." Hiashi said to the Fourth Hokage.

"Ah, good friend. I haven't talked to you since rigt before that sealing. So, how has life been treating you?" Minato asked, picking himself up out of his personal hole.

"Like hell, to answer your question. I have been very naive about treating Hinata... correctly." Hiashi responded. At that very moment, Hinata regained conscienceness(Sp?).

"N-N-Naruto-kun? D-do y-y-you re-really l-like m-m-me?" Hinata stuttered. To answer her, he Shunshined infront of her, and embraced her.

"Please forgive me for not noticing you earlier. Please." He said to her. He soon found you that she was passed out again. "Damnit. Rushed it." He said. Needless to say, Minato and Hiashi got reaquanted, Minato had to go back to 'Shini-chan's' stomach, Naruto spent the night at the Hyuuga complex... in Hinata's room. Hinata woke up to Naruto asleep on her bedroom floor. _"Wh-what i-is N-Naru-kun d-d-doing i-in m-m-my r-r-room?" _She thought. He soon woke up.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Whatya doing?" Naruto asked.

"W-why a-are y-y-you in m-my r-r-room?" Hinata asked, stuttering.

"I needed to sleep at somewhere other than my hellpit of an apartment. I chose the Hyuuga Complex. Your room was the only room available. By the way, you are cute when you are asleep." Naruto answered her.

"O-ok. W-wait... W-w-what d-did y-you j-j-just s-say?" Hinata questioned Naruto.

"I said you are cute when you are asleep." Naruto replied. Hinata promptly glomped him, but passed out blushing with a nosebleed when she realised she was also straddling him.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! I know, you just hate me right now. R&R, or your favorite animal and you will die. Unless your favorite animal is a fox. Then just you die. I will make sure you die, because I can hack your IP adress, to find out where you live. I will then kill you in your sleep. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok. that was my evil side. Sorry everyone.

Poll 1: Should I make this a NaruHarem story?The reason being the C.R.A, or Clan Revival Act.

Out, Namikaze Minato.


	14. Recap Chapter Three Naruto's First Date

Naruto, the friend of Kyuubi, Shinigami, and other demons. RECAP Chapter 3. Chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

Woot! I got my laptop fixed. Kinda. It works now, but it keeps telling me that my harddrive have a password. All I have to do is click the enter button 6 times, but it keep showing up. Damnit. I am typing on my laptop right now. I am severely and utterly pissed. My Xbox 360 got the Red Ring of Death. All former RRoD victims should know how I feel. Well, anyway. To answer certain reviews.

GraityTheWizard - I will not be making it a NaruHarem. I, too, like many others, have seen NaruHina stories ruined by NaruHarem. And if I do make it Harem, I will not ruin my story. I will continue my story, and if I do turn it to Harem, I will keep Hinata the Alpha Vixen, as you put it.

Legendary Chikyuu-Jin - YOU ARE A PERV!! I HATE PERVS!! I don't care if I am one myself. You are a perv. And yeah, I did realise the Father Factor, as I put it. I made him find out who his father was like 5 times.

xXBLACKnaruhinaDRAGONXx - No, there is going to be a lemon. You misunderstood my writing. I said there was going to be no NaruSAKU lemon. There will be NaruHina lemon. NaruHina kid. Etc. I might have to have one of my more perverted friends to write the lemon, though.

Naruto Master of the Jutsu's - Yes, there will be a Lemon, or two, or a lot. If I make a Harem, it depends on which Kami you are talking about. I am going to make Hinata the future Kami, remember. So in that sense, yes. The Kami you guys know otherwise, already has a husband, Shinigami no Baka. I don't support cheating.

So, the poll for Harem stands at:

Yes: 1

No: 3

Both: 3

YES THERE WILL BE A LEMON!! Now on to the story. STUPID DAMN RED RING OF DEATH!! GO FUCK YOUR SELF!! That was not part of the story.

* * *

"Oh my god. I really need to stop making Hina-Hime pass out. Stupid Naruto-baka. Imabaka!!" Naruto ranted on himself. He noticed Hinata start to come to. "Hey, sleepy head. You finally awake?" He asked her.

"Huh... Naruto-kun? Are you really here?" Hinata asked, thinking she was still dreaming.

"Of course, silly. Though, I didn't know you would pass out from a nosebleed after glomping me. Though you were straddling me. I didn't think you were that straight-foreward. Hmm, Hina-Hime?" Naruto asked seductively, as seductively as a man can be, and teasingly at the end.

_"Oh my god. That really wasn't a dream. Oh god. Oh god. Can't faint. Don't faint. DO NOT FAINT!" _She mentally yelled at her self. "S-so. Y-you r-really l-like m-me? D-do y-you want t-to go on a d-d-d-date?" Hinata stuttered hopefully.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with someone as nice, beautiful, and caring as you. Also, please don't stutter. It makes me think you have a self-confidence problem. Your dad isn't going to hurt you anymore. My dad was his best friend. I just needed to summon my dad. The Fourth Hokage. Oh, and may I kick Sasugay's ass today? Please??" Naruto replied, then stated, then asked, in that order.

"Ok, Naruto-kun. No more stuttering for me. Naru-kun doesn't want me to stutter, so I won't. And, yes you may kick SasuGAY's ass. Light spar only, though. That means no Rasengan, Chidori, Raikiri (Lightning Blade), or any A or higher Jutsu unless he uses one." Hinata said, without stuttering, then set the rules for him. Not nessicarily for Sasuke.

"Ok, my Hime. I will be ready for our date later today. I already know where to go. Several places, actually. I will be here at 7:00 PM sharp. Love you. Bye." Naruto set the plans.

"Alright. See you." Hinata responded.

Scene Change, Training Ground 7

* * *

"Hey Teme. You want to spar?" Naruto yelled, questioningly to Sasuke.

"Hn. Yeah. Why not, Dobe. I will kick your ass. No sweat." Sasuke yelled back.

"Bring it, Sasuke-burusekkasu(1)." Naruto taunted.

"YOU PEICE OF SHIT DOBE!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BURU-SEKKASU?! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!" Sasuke screamed, pissed. He made three handsigns; Ox, Hare, and Monkey. He grabbed his wrist, letting wild electricity pool onto his cupped palm.

Naruto made the same handsigns, but grabbed his arm instead, for grabbing his wrist would destroy the grabbing hand. His electricity was more controlled, condenced, and blue, while Sasuke's was wild and raging like an electrical storm, and white. Both activated Sharingan at the same time. They charged each other, thrusting their left and right hands foreward, Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

"RAIKIRI!" Naruto yelled his attack name into the air.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke did the same for his. Their attacks clashed, struggling to gain dominance. Naruto was pushing about 1/100 of a percent of his chakra into his Raikiri. Sasuke was pushing all of the chakra he could without damaging his hand into his Chidori. Naruto added an 1/100 of a percent, to leave it at two tenthousandths of his total chakra. It easily dominated his opponents weaker version of his jutsu.

"How are you so strong?" Sasuke asked, recovering from the explosion that followed.

"Love. Love is what makes me strong. Love and Hard Work. You copied Lee's taijutsu style, Goken, with your Sharingan. I made my own taijutsu style through Blood, Sweat, Determination, and Hard Work. I worked almost 100 years just MAKING my taijutsu style when I was in Hell. I trained in Hell, and Shinigami's realm on that '2 1/2 year' training trip. I know EVERY jutsu ever made, and every jutsu that will ever be made. All through Hard Work. The Sharingan actually makes you weaker." Naruto responded. "Now, lets finish this spar. I might let you meet Shini-chan. Or I could bring you to Hell for a visit with the Kitsune clan. Nah, they wouldn't like you. You reek of Snakes." Naruto continued.

"So that is the real secret. Hard work. And Love. Lets finish this. Our strongest moves." Sasuke replied.

"My strongest move would kill you. Literally. So would my 100th strongest move. Let me see, my 1009th strongest move would let you live. Come on." Naruto said back.

"Show me your strongest move on a tree. I want to see it." Sasuke said greedily.

"You won't be able to copy it. You can't copy it. And also, you would not have enough chakra to use it. You need 100000000 times more chakra than you have to use it, but I will show you it." Naruto told him, then promptly formed about 15 handseals. "Makai Karite Kanshiki Kusari!(Hell Reaper Judgement Chain)" Naruto yelled, pointing his right index finger at a tree. It looked like nothing happened.

"Nice one dobe. Not even a real move. Loser." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Just wait for seven point two seconds." Naruto replied. Exactly 7.2 seconds later, a giant fissure appeared in the ground. Black flames licked the edges of it, causing the rock to turn to magma. Moments later, one single, pitch black chain came from the ground. The magma rode it's length, along with the fire. It ripped the tree from the ground, bringing it into the fissure. About three seconds later, you see a pillar of the black fire erupt from the fissure, that could be seen from Wolf Village in Demon Country.(Check the map of the Naruto World in my profile. Demon Country is to the far right.)

"Think my move isn't real?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Dueasd sassapasia supatatta moajshite." Sasuke said, making up words to try and express his feelings.

"My 1009th strongest move versus your strongest move. Hajime(Beginning)." Naruto made no handsigns, when suddenly the five natural elements surrounded his fist. Sasuke made 7 handsigns, and a lightning storm started.

"Goyouso Ken(Five Element Fist)!" Naruto yelled, running at Sasuke.

"Kirin!" Sasuke yelled, after forming the handsigns: Tiger, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Dog, Dragon, creating an electrical Kirin from the lightningstorm that was formed. Naruto jumped at the Kirin, thrusting his fist at it. The techniques clashed for a breif moment, before the Kirin exploded, shocking Sasuke, both figuratively and literally. Naruto walked up to him.

"Hm. That was a pretty strong attack, Sasuke, but obviously not strong enough. It was enough to blow my shirt off, though." True enough, his shirt was blown off. Naruto put it back on, and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. "C'mon. Lets go to the hospital, for you." He then used Kitsunebiton: Kitsunebi Shunshin(FoxFire Release: FoxFire Body Flicker). There was a swirl of, well, FoxFire. They were no longer at Training Ground 7.

Scene Change, Konoha Hospital

* * *

"We need Tsunade for a case of Electrocution. Tell her it is Sasuke, and Naruto wanted her to heal him. Goodbye." Naruto said to the receptionist Nurse quickly, not wanting to be called a demon. He used normal Shunshin to get to the Hokage Tower.

Scene Change, Hokage Tower

* * *

"Hey, Old Hag!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade after he walked into her office.

"Don't call me that! Now what do you want?" She yelled back.

"I want the keys to my Parent's old place, the Forest of Death." He said.

"Fine, whatever. Have them." She said, before digging around in her desk. She chunked the keys at Naruto's head with a chakra enhanced throw.

"Also, a nurse will be in here soon telling you to heal Sasuke. Please do so." He said, before Shunshining to the Tower of Death.

Scene Change, Tower of Death Front.

* * *

Naruto took the keys, inserted them into a lock on the front door of the Tower. He walked inside, only to be ambushed by Anko.

"So, what are you doing around here, brat?" She asked, remembering him from the Chuunin Exams.

"Nothing, just getting my parent's inheritance. This Tower, to be specific. Where in it do you live right now?" He replied, then asked her.

"Now don't you want to know, you little pervert?" She asked seductively.

"Anko no Baka. I wanted to know if you already lived in the Training Grounds under the Tower. That is where you will live anyway." He said, catching her drift.

"Yeah, I do." She said, nonchelantley, almost bi-polarly. One moment she was all calling him a perv, then the next she was telling him what he wanted.

"Whatever, I am going to my room. Goodbye." Naruto said. He walked up to the elevator, and hit the button that said 'Penthouse'. It took him to the top floor, that had an awesome view of the city. It also had a Double King Sized Bed with red and gold silk sheets, a VERY comfortable looking couch that could easily hold 30 people who were all 7 foot tall, laying head to foot, a 56 inch Plasma Screen TV that was usually used for the Chuunin Exams, and a 'Mini-bar' which wasn't so mini. It had over 15078 different Flavors and Brands of wine, sake, and beer. It also had wine that dated back to the 1600's.

_"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, and do other things." _Naruto thought. He then walked into the closed. His jaw must have been dislocated judging from how low it was. The closet itself was bigger than 15 of his old apartments combined. It had ROWS of clothing. _"Got to get niceish clothes for tonight." _He thought, thinking of what to wear. He walked up to his Dads old Trench Coat. White, had the Kanji for 'Flash' on the back, and had flames licking the bottom of it. _"I am going to don my Dad's old Coat. It looks Badass."_ He thought, thinking of how cool he would look. He then put on a black shirt with his Father's Clan Mark on it. It is a Circle inside of a Triangle, inside of a Square of flames. He then found a pair of red pants that had his Mother's Clan Mark, the Spiral that we all know and love, on the leg. He put on the clothes, and looked in a mirror. _"Damn. I look GOOD!" _He commented himself on his choice of clothing. He looked at his watch. It read 6:30 PM. _"Still have time for a shower. Good." _He placed the clothes on a stool near the shower. The bathroom was gorgeous, to say the least.

The floor was made of the most expensive tile in all of the elemental countries. There was gold and silver imbued into the marble tile. There was a pure gold sink faucet. It had silver faucet... handles. The counter that the sink was layed into was made of Marble that looked like it was cut by Kami herself. It probably was. The shower had an overhead faucet that came directly from the ceiling, side faucets, and faucets from under him. There was candy cane scented body wash/shampoo. I am not going to describe the toilet, because it was a normal toilet.

He quickly got into the shower, took a shower, dried off, put his clothes on, and Shunshined to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Scene Change, Yamanaka Flower Shop

* * *

"Hello, Ino? May I buy a dozen Red Roses, please?" Naruto said, walking in there.

"Yes, just who are they for? It totals up to 2.5 Ryo." She answered him.

"You don't need to know. And if you follow me, I will put you in a Genjutsu that only I can release. Have a nice day." He said before laying the money on the counter, and Shunshined to the Hyuuga Estates.

Scene Change, Hyuuga Compound

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the front door of the Hyuuga Estates, with the Boquet of Red Roses in hand. He checked his watch, and saw it was 6:57 PM. Three minutes of entertaining himself with flaming fingers later, he found the door opening. He got ready to see Hinata. She came out, and Naruto was stunned at her beauty. She was wearing a lavender kimono with lilac flowers adorning it. She had a deep, royal purple obi holding it closed. She had a light lavender scented perfume on.

_"I am about to go on a date with a goddess. Holy shit." _Naruto thought.

"Hello. Naru-kun. Earth to Naru-kun." Hinata was saying while waving her hands infront of his face. He quickly came from his stupor.

"You are beautiful. I mean, you are already beautiful, but... Damn." Naruto stammered. "Oh, and these are for you." He said, holding out the Roses.

"Why thank you." She said, taking the roses from him, and putting them in a vase in the flower bed.

"Ok, Hina-hime, I need you to close your eyes. Where I am taking you first is a secret untill we get there. Ok?" He asked of her.

"Ok, Naru-kun. Just, you have to lead me." She said before closing her eyes.

"Nope, I will be carrying you." Naruto replied, before picking her up bridal style, earning a blush from her. He then ran off at a moderate speed. Five minutes later, they were in front of the first destination.

"Ok, Hina-hime, you may open your eyes now." Naruto said, before setting her down. She did so, and gasped,

"Naru-kun! Are you able to afford this? I mean, we are at the Golden Leaf. The best and most expensive restaurant in Konoha." She asked, awestruck.

"Yeah. No biggie. I could buy the entire restaurant if I wanted to. I have a lot of money from doing S ranked missions. By myself." Naruto said. They walked inside, and ate.(I am not good at eating scenes. At all. I have spent 3 days trying to get this thing right.)

"Ok, Hina-hime. Next place." Naruto said before using a multi person Shunshin. They appeared in a forest. "This way." Naruto said to her. They walked for about 3 minutes, talking about life. They ended up ontop of the Hokage Monument. Hinata gasped again.

"It is so pretty." She said. It truely was. It overlooked the sity, and you could see stars for miles. They sat there, looking at the stars, for a half hour.

"Ok, Hina-chan. Time to go to the next place." He did a multi person Shunshin again. They appeared ontop of the Tower of Death. "Look that way, Hina-hime." He said, pointing toward the Hokage Monument. Again, she gasped from the beauty. You could see the faces of the past Hokage, along with the current one. Avove them, there was a treeline, and more stars. They sat ontop of the Tower for another half hour, mostly talking.

"Ok, one more place. I kept the best for last." He picked her up bridal style, again. He Shunshined again, but this time to a lake.

(This scene not made by me. I just modified it.)"Hina-hime, have you heard of Ice Skating?" He asked her.

"Yes. Why?" She pondered.

"Ok, just wait one moment. HYOTON!" He yelled the last part, and the lake was frozen over. "Teishu Bunshin(Master Clone)." He said, making 4 perfect clones of him. "Transform!" Each of them yelled. They all turned into Ice Skates. Naruto and Hinata put the Skates on, and, well... Skated. Naruto took Hinata home around 11:00 PM.

"Naru-kun, I had a great time!" She quietly yelled ecstatically.

"So did I, Hina-hime. But only because you were there." He said back, then kissed her. She was shocked at first, but deepened it. They stayed like this for about 30 seconds. They seperated, and left each other for the night. Naruto went home, and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Oh my god. Longest chapter of mine ever. Finished the actuall story part at 3:12 AM CST, July 26, 2008. Nice amounts of Fluff in this chapter. R&R, or else.

Buru-Sekkasu - Homosexual

-Namikaze Minato


	15. You'll Hate me It is a Poll

I know that this is not a real chapter, and you all probably hate me right now. It is a POLL!

Should I make this a Naruto/Full Metal Alchemist Crossover or not?  
Yes  
No

Should I give Sasuke someone to be with for the rest of his life? (Yes I know I already technically paired him with Sakura, but I can make them break up.)  
Yes  
No

Should I make Itachi a good guy? (You guys have no choice in this one, but I want to see what you would think)  
Yes  
No

When should I make the time-reversal back to?  
Naruto is Just Born  
Naruto is 4  
Naruto is 5  
Naruto is 6  
Naruto is 7  
Naruto is 8  
Naruto is 9  
Naruto is 10

Give your answers to the poll in reviews.


	16. Recap Chapter Four

Naruto, the Friend of Many. RECAP Chapter 4. Chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

_"Blah"_-Inner Sakura/Hinata.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Shinigami talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Shinigami think.

* * *

I got my XBox back exactly 1 week after it got sent out. I am really glad I live in the same state as the repair center. Living in Texas has it's good side.

* * *

Shingen Takeda 1521 – Thank you for your continuing support. I would like for you to be my Beta for this story. If you do not want to, I understand.

* * *

_"Where in Amaterasu's Fiery name am I?" _Naruto thought. He looked around, and saw a LOT of lavender flowers.

"Naruto-kun. You are in my mindscape." a voice said, emanating from the air.

"Holy shit. Who was that?" Naruto said to the voice.

"Gosh, Naru-kun, I am hurt. You don't even recognize your own date's voice." the voice teased.

"Hina-chan? But how did I get into your mindscape?" he asked her.

She materialized, saying, "I guess you left a little of your spirit or soul in me when we kissed. You can now come to my mindscape whenever you sleep. I can do the same when I sleep, and I had a nice long chat with your 'tenant', and I understand why he attacked Konoha."

"Hehe, you met Kyuu-ketama. Joy, now you hate me, don't you?" He said, dejectedly.

"Hate you? I would never hate you. I love you more that anything." She responded, wondering how he could think like that.

""Y-you d-don't hate me? But everyone hates me when they find out about Kyuu. But you don't hate me, 'cause you love me. I love you too, my love." Naruto said, getting teary eyes at the end. (Dies from choking on too much fluff :-) )

"It is fine. He is just a giant fuzz ball. Blood red, Village Destroying giant fuzz ball, but all in all, just a fuzz ball." Hinata said to him, trying to calm him.

"Thank you. So, what do you want to do? I am... hungry." Naruto said.

"I am hungry too. Want to wake up, and get some food together?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah, sure. Hmm, but where..." after a few moments Naruto said, "Itaria Tendou(Italy Paradise). Lets go to Itaria Tendou!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm, you mean the new resturaunt? I heard they were good, but their food is foreign. So, ok, lets go." Hinata agreed.

"Trust me, you will LOVE the food there. It isn't as good as the Golden Leaf's food, or anywhere NEAR your cooking, but it good." Naruto told her, complimenting her.

"So, how are we going to get there? The scenic route, or the quick way?" Hinata inquired of Naruto, blushing from his complement.

"Hmm, how about the scenic route. It will give us more time to talk. How is that?" He responded.

"That sounds fine. Should you make reservations? I heard they have a line 100 ft long even at Two in the morning." Hinata asked, slightly concerened.

"Nope. The resturaunt owner owes me a few of his lives. Don't worry about lines." Naruto bragged.

"How does he owe you that much?" Hinata asked.

"On my training trip, I saved him from a group of about 15 thousand bandits. No biggy." Naruto said, non-chantilly.

"Y-You d-did w-what?" Hinata stuttered for the first time in a while. "Fifteen THOUSAND bandits? That is an insanely huge amount of people."

"Eh, I just created 4,999 Oni Bunshin; like Kage Bunshin, but capable of taking more hits; so that the enemy outnumbered us 3 to 1, good odds for any Uzumaki(Homage to 300 the Movie)." He stated like it was an easy feat. In itself, many Kage would be hard-pressed to make 20 Oni Bunshin; they take up to 15 times as much chakra as Kage Bunshin.

"That is amazing..." She trailed off. "Okay, lets exit the dreamscape and get some food." She said, determined.

"Should I meet you at your place? Or, where should we meet?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm... We should meet on top of the Fourth's Head." Hinata replied.

"Alright! Lets go." Naruto yelled, in the mindscape, and then popped out of Hinata's view, signifying that he awoke.

"Always so eager, Naru-kun." Hinata muttered.

Scene Change, Top of Hokage Monument, Fourth's Head

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the giant bust of the Yondaime Hokage's head, waiting for Hinata to show up. At the present time, he was meditating; If you have nigh infinite chakra, you have to meditate frequently, to keep it from going wild and making you go Kyuubi on the Villages' asses. He was currently focusing his chakra to the underside of his legs and his butt to practice levitating. He then started expelling chakra from those tenketsu, creating lift. At that very moment, Hinata gasped from seeing Naruto FLY! Naruto soon lost his focus and started plummeting towards the bottom of the Hokage Mountain.

"Oh shit. This is going to hurt like a fucker." Naruto murmured before smashing into the ground at over 100 kilometers per hour. The impact shook all of Konoha, threatening to take it off it's foundations.

"Naruto-Kun!!" Hinata yelled, concerned for Naruto's safety.

"Damnit! That was one of my dads best pairs of pants, too. Now they are shredded. Fucking ground stopping me like that." Naruto screamed curses at the ground.

Hinata started to blush, not because Naruto had almost no pants, but because of his sailor-like language. "Ano... Naru-kun, I think you woke up the entire village. And, ano... I think you might need pants."

"The village can shove it, but you are right, I might need pants. Wait, the policy is no shoes, no shirt, no service. It doesn't say anything about pants." Naruto joked the last part. "Either way, I am going to get some pants real quick like."

**"Kit, the clothes you got in Hell will turn into any clothes you want them to. Just imagine the outfit, and say Koromo Kai**(Clothes Release)**."**

_"You mind telling me that, about 410,002 years ago? Damn it." _Naruto mentally yelled at the fox.

**"Nah. I thought it would be funny to see your expression. It was, and the expression was priceless." **The Kyuubi said, lazily.

_"Asshole." _Naruto thought.

**"That would be strange. An asshole with an asshole... weird."** The Kyuubi said.

"Ano... Naru-kun, why did you space out randomly?" Hinata asked.

"Talking to Kyuu-ketama." Naruto said. "Well, I am going to go get some pants now. Be right back." As soon as he finished saying that, he disappeared in a pillar of fire. Thirty seconds later, he appeared back, in some pants that had the Kanji for 'Shichi Kaiaku Meibatsu(Seven Sin Retribution(Hint to the answer to question 1 in the poll last chapter))' down the legs.

_"Holy shit. That is HOT!"_ Inner Hinata yelled extremely loudly.

"Ok, Hinata, lets go." Naruto said, holding out his arm to hold hands.

"Alright." She said, grasping his hand.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of Naruto and Hinata. He had a straw hat that had bells attached to it. He spoke, "Naruto-sama, there has been an increased activity from the group 'Aoiboshoku'(Blue Dusk). I advise that we take action immediately. What are our orders?" The man's eyes were glowing blood red.(Hint to the answer of the third question of last chapter's poll).

"Gather 72 of my Oni Bunshin to take out the new forces of Aoiboshoku. Thank you for reporting this to me, Black Bird. Dismissed." Naruto commanded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." And the figure dissipated.

"Um, who was that, Naruto-kun? And what is Aoiboshoku?" Hinata pondered.

"He is my right hand man for my attack force from my mini-village. Aoiboshoku is an evil organization that has been experimenting on people and pillaging random villages and raping women. We are currently in the process of wearing them down, so that I can use the finishing move. I will let you see the finishing move when I use it. It is freaking awesome. It could level a village four times the size of Konoha when I put a very small amount of chakra into it. At first it didn't have a name. Hell, I am the one that made. I will tell you the name later." Naruto explained.

"The group, Aoiboshoku is evil. I can't believe that they would do things like that." Hinata gasped.

"Yes. They even stole the idea for the cloaks that my mini-village wears. The name of my village is Hanyougakure in the Akuma Country. I am obviously the Head Jounin of Hanyougakure. Villages that aren't one of the main five don't have Kage, they have Head Jounin. Orochimaru wasn't a Kage. He was a Head Jounin. He is now a Dead Jounin. I killed him. He was weak. One tap to the forehead killed him. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Naruto said.

"Y-you k-killed O-Oro-Orochimaru?" Hinata asked, amazed at Naruto's strength.

"Yeah. No big deal. He was sooo weak. Pein was a bigger challenge than him. Hinata, we are almost to the restaurant." Naruto said. It was true, as the restaurant was in sight. There was a large sign that said Itaria Tendou. "Wow, it looks like Pierre expanded the place. Last time I was here, it was just a little bit larger than Ichiraku's. Now, it is about as big as that Chinese place. Remind me to blow the Chinese place up someday. They poisoned my food when I was four and a half. Actually, I think I will do that on the way back to your house." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Ok, Naru-kun. So, what kind of food do they have here?" Hinata asked.

"They have something called Spaghetti, which is a bunch of noodles like ramen, except there is no broth, it also has meat sauce, and parmesan cheese. They have pizza, which they call pie, and it is a large circle of dough with a sauce and cheese and a variety of toppings that has been cooked in an oven. I don't really know anything else that they have." Naruto explained as far as he knew.

"That spaghetti sounds good. I want to have spaghetti." Hinata thought out loud.

"Alright, fine by me, but it is large, so we will have to share. I like spaghetti." Naruto replied. "Spaghetti it is, then."

"Ok, Naruto-kun, we are there. I was right, though, the line is like thirty meters." Hinata claimed.

"Did you already forget that the owner owes me? We can just go to the VIP entrance. There is no problem." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. I did kinda forget. Lets go." She said. They walked to the VIP entrance, and the door immediately swung open.

"Naruto! How great it is to see you! How have you been, my good friend?" the person at the door exclaimed.

"I have been just fine, Pierre, how about you?" He responded. "Also, as a side note, I smell something burning."

"Ah, the burning is a banana flambes. I have been great. Business has been off the charts. The money I have been raking in is huge. Not as much as you have, but still. Come right in. And who is this with you? Your girlfriend?" He teased the last part.

"Yes. Hinata-chan, Pierre; Pierre, Hinata-chan." Naruto introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Pierre. I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said, shyly.

"Ah, of the Hyuuga. My, my, my, Naruto, you have gotten yourself into some trouble. Also, It is nice to meet you, young lady." Pierre said.

"How have I gotten myself into trouble?" Naruto asked the technically younger man.

"Her father is a stiff neck. You will have to go through Hell to marry Hinata." Pierre claimed.

"Three things. One, Hinata's father and my father were friends. Two, I already have been through Hell, as you know very well. Three, can we get in to eat?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, get yourselves inside and order some food. I am going to expect at least a 110 percent tip from you, Naruto." Pierre said, jokingly at the end.

"Yeah, and you can shove that 110 percent up your..." Naruto left the rest to the imagination.

"Naruto! This man is about to feed us, and you say that to him?!" Hinata scolded him.

"Nah, it is okay. Naruto is just an ass. I am used to it." Pierre said, throwing a verbal jab at Naruto.

"Takes one to know one, Pierre." Naruto just said back.

"So, what do you two want?" Pierre asked, completely ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Ano, we will have spaghetti, please." Hinata ordered for them, to prevent any more arguments between the two men.

"That will be ready in fifteen minutes." Pierre said, going serious mode.

"So, Hinata-chan, where do you want to sit?" Naruto asked her.

"Let's sit in a corner, alone. I want to talk about _certain _things." Hinata replied.

"O-Ok." Naruto said, kind of freaked out about how she said 'certain.' They walked over to the booth, and sat down.

"Naruto-kun, how much do you love me?" Hinata asked, first thing.

Naruto thinks for a moment, then answers, "That, I cannot answer. There is no limit to my love for you. If there was a 'love meter', it would break. My love for you is more than my chakra.(Again, dies from suffocating on too much fluff)" Naruto said.

"Ok. Good answer." Hinata said sinisterly, making Naruto sweatdrop. "Next question. Would you marry me, later?" She asked.

"Just replay the answer to the previous question. Yes, I would marry you. I would marry you now." Naruto exclaimed, quietly.(How do you exclaim something quietly?)

"So, will you marry me?" Hinata asked.

"One, shouldn't I be the one asking you that question; two, we are too young." Naruto replied.

"Um, one, yes you should be the one asking the question; two, you are right, we are too young, for now." Hinata said, head hung.(I know Hinata is acting OOC, but this is a FANfic. I am aloud to make people act however I want them to.)

"Don't be ashamed, Hina-chan. I love you so much that I could barely resist asking you the same question. I just want to do what is right. We can be married when we turn fourteen, anyway." Naruto said, hugging her, trying to comfort her.

"Spaghetti is ready for one young man and one young woman." Pierre yelled out, snickering in his mind because he had recorded the entire conversation.

"Ok, Pierre, I will be right there!" Naruto yelled, and got up. When he got to the counter, he said under his breath to Pierre, "I suggest that you destroy that recording or else you will be de-manned." Naruto made the threat. At this, Pierre paled to the point that if you could just see his skin, you would think he was Orochimaru. Naruto just picked up the plate of spaghetti and walked back to the table.

"Naruto-kun, what did you say to make Pierre pale like that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I just told him to destroy the recording of our conversation or else he would be incapable of reproducing." Naruto said.

"One, the bastard recorded our conversation? Two, the threat was a little harsh, don't you think?" Hinata said.

"Nope. He was planning to use the recording for our embarrassment, or for blackmail. He would have deserved it." Naruto said like he was stating the time of the day.

"He was going to do WHAT?" Hinata yelled under her breath.

"Hina-chan, calm down. He just destroyed it. I heard it break, and I heard the voice recorder turn off." Naruto said, calming her. "Let's just eat in peace now."

"Okay." Hinata complied. (I am going to TRY an eating scene.) They both looked at the plate, ready to eat some food. Naruto picked up one of the forks at the table, as did Hinata. At the same moment, they stuck their forks into the twisted mass of noodles. Naruto started spinning his fork, so Hinata did the same. Hinata decided that enough of the noodles were twisted between the prongs of the fork, and moved the ball of noodles towards her mouth. Naruto did the same maneuver. They both stuck the noodles into their mouths, and marveled at the flavor. They started chewing, and sucking more noodles into their mouths. After a while, they had consumed about half of the spaghetti.

"You were right, Naru-kun, this is delicious." Hinata said, stunned at the flavors dancing around in her mouth.

"Yeah, it really is good. It is better than the last time I came here, too." Naruto agreed.

They both stuck their forks in again, and did the same twisting motion. When they started sucking in the noodles, they realized there was resistance, so they just let it pull them. After a moment, they recognized that their faces were getting closer to each other. The pair closed their eyes, and drew in even more noodles, until they kissed. Naruto bit the noodle, so that they separated. After a moment of chewing, Hinata just looked at Naruto somewhat expectantly, and somewhat full.

Naruto moved closer to Hinata, and kissed her again. He opened his lips slightly, and licked Hinata's lower lip, practically begging her to open her lips. She decided to tease him and very slowly opened her lips. Once she had them parted enough, Naruto's tongue darted into her mouth, feeling every surface, memorizing the feel and taste of her mouth. After he was done with this, he retracted his tongue and let Hinata do the same. She realized that he didn't taste like ramen, or spaghetti, or anything except cinnamon rolls. And, she loved cinnamon rolls. Their tongues danced the battle of the lovers, until... they heard a click, and saw a flash through they closed eyes.

They quickly separated, and Naruto glared t the offending person. It was Sasuke.

"Please, dobe, the Uchiha _invented _the glare." He scoffed.

"What are you doing here, teme? And, give me the camera." Naruto verbally spat at Sasuke.

"Well, I came here to eat, and two, try to make me, if you can." The Uchiha taunted.

"You want to go, teme? I am ready any day." Naruto challenged Sasuke.

"Bring it, dobe. I can kick your ass to the Hokage Tower and back without breaking a sweat." Sasuke left a void threat, knowing himself that he couldn't.

"That is why I killed you and brought you back to life. Tell me, what does it feel like to be dead?" Naruto reminded him of their second fight at the Valley of End.

"That was luck, and being dead sucks. I was in Hell." Sasuke shuddered.

"Meh, you were just in the torture section of Hell. The rest of it isn't that bad." Naruto said, getting ready for a single snap that would knock Sasuke out.

"What do you mean, 'the rest of it isn't that bad'? Have you been to Hell?" Sasuke pondered.

"Yeah, I have been to Hell. Oh, and lights out." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sasuke grunted unintelligently, but was knocked out when Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Chakra expelling is an awesome trick. I just forced enough chakra into his brain to knock him out." Naruto said, pulling the camera out of Sasuke's shuriken pouch and breaking it.

Hinata just stared in awe, that Naruto could knock someone out with a snap of his fingers. Naruto snapped again, and Sasuke woke up.

"What the hell did you do to me, dobe?" Sasuke yelled.

"I forced enough chakra into your brain to knock you unconscious, took the camera from your shuriken pouch, and broke it. I then woke you up. Goodbye." Naruto said, before picking Hinata up bridal style, and Shunshining to the front of the Chinese place that poisoned him.

"Ok, Hinata, this is the jutsu that I will use to destroy Aoiboshoku. I won't say the name yet, because I want that to be a surprise." Naruto stated before snapping his fingers and clicking his tongue. At first nothing happened, but then Hinata, Naruto, and everyone within a five hundred kilometer radius of the center of Konoha saw several beams of purple chakra start gathering above the Chinese place. They were all separate, but then combined together, and turned into a giant spear. Naruto then thrust his hand downwards, and the entire building was smitten.(Think the Laser Beacon from Command and Conquer: Renegade, except purple and a spear.)

"That was the jutsu." Naruto said. Hinata's jaw had made a crater in the ground.

"Um, Naru-kun, how much chakra did you put into that?" Hinata asked.

"If you use your Byakugan, you should be able to see about one-one hundredth of the chakra used in the jutsu remaining there." Naruto replied.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped. The amount of leftover chakra was about the size of a Mid-Chuunin's chakra reserves. Multiply that by 100, and you had the reserves of about all 5 of the Kage. "Just how much chakra do you have, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Way too much. More that Nine Tails worth of chakra. That means I could kick Kyuu-ketama's ass." Naruto boasted. It was true, especially since the Kyuubi has zero tails of chakra now. He was still working on getting his first tail of chakra again.

This is it for this chapter. R&R, or else. Namikaze Minato. 3504 words of actual story. 19255 characters of actual story. Six and a Half Pages.


	17. Recap Chapter 5

Naruto, the Friend of Many.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think.

_"Blah"_-Inner Sakura/Hinata.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"Blah"**-Deity talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Deity think.

* * *

**CuteChibiFox**, I hate my cliffies too. You were too late to vote, sorry. Also, what do you mean by "Make the chapters separated."

**Takeda**, Sorry about the eating scene. I said before that I suck at making eating scenes.

**ChewyCookies**, I did this for you.

**Graity**, Nice. Perverted bastard. Also, thanks for betaing on Alchemist Ninja: Naruto.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have been working on my other story only. I deserve to be whipped a billion times with a wet ramen noodle. Gomen. KISHIMOTO NEEDS TO DIE!!!!!! He killed off Kakashi, Itachi, and Jirayia. Stupid biatch. MOTHER FUCKER!!!

* * *

"Kyuubi is weaker than you? That is funny. So you could blow up the entire village?" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, and Kyuubi's name is Toumoku. Let's just call him that from now on. I am going to go home now, and get some rest for tomorrow. I am going to finish off the bastards that make up Aoiboshoku. They won't know what hit them." Naruto explained.

"You had better be careful. I will kick your ass so hard that you will be sneezing blood if you hurt yourself." Hinata warned him, garnering his attention.

"Yes ma'am." He said scared, "Let's go and get some sleep. Good night, Hinata-chan."

"Alright. Night, love you," She replied, before being swept into Naruto's arms for a long, drawn out kiss. He teleported them to the Hyuuga complex, and walked a few steps, before shunshin'ing away.

_**Next Day, at Konoha Gates

* * *

**_"See you later, Konoha. I will be back in about thirty minutes." Naruto whispered, before Hiraishin'ing away.

Naruto arrived in Aoiboshoki to see the leader shove a pike through 'Black Bird's' chest. Naruto's anger started swelling. _"Damnit. There went Itachi. Dumbass. I told him to bring my Oni Bunshin, but did he listen? Hell no, mother fucker. I don't know what went on inside his head sometimes..."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto clicked his wireless headset, and spoke into it, "Any living Hanyou-nin, leave Aoiboshoku now. I am going to be commencing Shouten-Yari(Death Spear) in twenty seconds. Shunshin out if possible. If not, I will make sure Kami lets you into the peaceful bounds of Heaven. Or in my personal section or realm of Hell. Both are peaceful. Timer starts now."

He saw several columns of light, signalling to the standard form of the Hanyou-shunshin. He then saw a few black figures darting away, and smirked. _"I guess the speed training really did pay off. Good job."_

He then started gathering up an entire percent of his chakra. He snapped his fingers, and started adding the Void element to the chakra. He finally clicked his tongue, and a huge black hole appeared under the village of Aoiboshoku. The swirling black mass with infinite gravity simply sucked the entire village into it, and dissapeared. Naruto then ran into the area that was once his enemy, and killed off the few that weren't pulled into the abyss that is his black hole. There were three. He looked at the number that was left in the center of the clearing, and saw it was 15023. He smirked, and glanced at his slightly burning bicep. It had the number of 13503828499163 on it, signifying that he had killed that many people in his life.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was starting to get worried about the giant beam of light that had appeared a few hundred miles away, and was oddly reminiscient to the attack that destroyed the Chinese restaraunt last night. All of a sudden, Naruto Hiraishin'ed into her office, scaring the shit out of her. She threw a sake bottle at him, which he caught and chugged. She flicked a paperclip at him, which he let imbed itself into his forehead. She threw herself at him, and he simply sidestepped her.

"Oi, baa-chan, I am the one that created the beam of light that destroyed my main enemies, once and for all. I also destroyed the Chinese place last night. Goodbye." He said, before shunshin'ing out of the office.

Tsunade looked at the sake bottle, and sighed. There went another bottle of the good stuff.

_**Five hours later, in Hokage's office

* * *

**_"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, your mission is to assassinate the Tsuchikage, and kill off as many Iwa-nin as possible. He has little girls that he rapes, and he needs to die. Go!"

"Hai." The trio said, and darted off.

* * *

Extremely short chapter, I know, but I am just losing my mojo for this story. I am extremely sorry.


	18. You will all be pissed off

I am officially placing Naruto, Friend of Many up for adoption. You can use the storyline, characters, etc. AS LONG as you give me credit for creating the original story. I will be writing a remake of it eventually. The reason for this is because there are too many plot holes and inconsistincies. Sorry.

-Namikaze Minato


	19. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
